Fullmetal Alchemist: Genesis
by Dead Bones Sam
Summary: Edward Elric has finished his studies on Alchemy in the West and has decided its finally time he settled down and start his new life with Winry. However when Mustang convinces Edward to rejoin the state military to help in his quest to become Fuhrer the quiet life the young couple had hoped for will be more difficult to attain then they had thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Welcome Return

It was another quiet evening in the town of Resembool as Winry was working on automail repairs for one of her customers. It was a metal arm that Winry had designed to handle heavy loads which was necessary since her customer, Vic, worked in construction back in South City. It didn't really need to be repaired per say but Vic was lousy at keeping up on the maintenance himself and preferred coming to Winry every few months to have her do it. She didn't mind though, in fact she was flattered when her customers would travel halfway across the country for her to work on their automail. Finally after several hours of work Winry walked down the stairs with the metallic arm in her hand as she approached Vic who was being kept company by her Grandmother Pinako and Den.

"Finished with your arm Vic," Winry said with a cheery smile. Vic looked over to Winry and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Winry, I don't know what I'd do without you," Vic said as Winry pulled up a seat beside him.

"You'd have to learn how to maintain your arm yourself," she teased as Vic laughed and she aligned the arm into the entrance port. "I'm getting ready to connect the nerves are you ready?" Winry asked. Vic's expression turned grave, already anticipating the pain to come, as he nodded and closed his eyes. With a flip of the switch Vic's nerves were connected to the automail arm as he shouted out in pain and ground his teeth to try to keep from screaming too much like a little girl. Winry had to do her best not to laugh at Vic's display.

_I guess not everyone can handle it like Ed,_ she thought to herself. Her smile shrunk slightly at the thought of her child hood friend. It had been almost eight months since Ed had left for the west to study Alchemy and Winry couldn't help but miss him every day he was gone. It was definitely quiet in the small town without Ed and Al running around the place, but with Ed in the West and Al off learning about Alkahestry in Xing with May; leaving her alone in Resembool with her Grandmother. Realizing she had been daydreaming Winry shook her head to clear it and smiled down to Vic who was now breathing heavily trying to steady himself from the pain.

"Well that ought to do it Vic," Winry said with a smile as she put her tools away in her tool belt. "It should be ready for heavy lifting again when you get back to South City."

"Thanks Winry," Vic said as he tested his arm gently by rotating it in the air. Once Vic had paid for the work he thanked Winry and Pinako again for their work and went off towards the train station to catch his train back to South City. Just as Winry had plopped herself onto the couch, tired from the day's work, she noticed her Grandmother was putting on a light jacket with Den bounding by her.

"Going somewhere Granny?" Winry asked curiously.

"I'm going over to Audrey's house for a card game," Pinako responded as she looked over to Winry. "I'll take Den with me so you'll be in the house alone, will you be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Winry stated as she lay back down on the couch. "I'm probably going to go to bed in a little bit anyways."

"Alright, well there's a pot of stew in the refrigerator if you're hungry. I'll probably be back late so don't wait up for me." With a final good bye Pinako and Den left the house as Winry shut her eyes in exhaustion as her mind wandered back to Ed. She could never get used to Ed and Al not being around, even if they _did _spend years at a time without so much as a call unless Ed's arm or leg was damaged. However now that Edward had his human arm back and now unable to use his alchemy she figured he'd be less likely to break her leg and wouldn't need to come home for repairs. Winry sighed, even if that was the case Winry greatly wished that Ed would return sooner rather than later, especially after his 'proposal' minutes before he boarded the train to the west. Winry couldn't help but smile as she thought back to the day Ed had left for the west.

_Ed was about to board the train when he stopped suddenly and muttered almost too softly for Winry to hear, "An appointment." He turned around and stared at Winry for a few seconds confusing his lifelong friend as she smiled slightly and asked, "What's wrong?" As soon as she had asked Winry noticed that Ed had begun to sweat._

"_Listen Winry," Ed asked sounding nervous. _Why is he so nervous?_ Winry thought to herself._

"_Well what? Just come out and say it," Winry insisted. Ed continued to stare at her sweating more profusely as he shook in nervousness only to soon be completely covered in a deep red blush. Suddenly in a nervous frenzy Edward pointed his hand out at Winry and shouted-_

"_EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!"_

"_Huh?" Winry asked cluelessly as to what the Alchemy freak had meant._

"_I'LL GIVE HALF OF MY LIFE TO YOU IF YOU GIVE HALF OF YOUR LIFE TO ME!" Ed shouted. The moment the words left his mouth he inhaled a huge, nervous breathe as he stared at Winry with a look of horror on his face. It only took Winry a couple seconds to understand what Edward had meant as her mouth had dropped slightly at Edwards question._ Did he just propose?_ She thought excitedly and nervously, instead she said in an exacerbated tone,_

"_Ugh come on, do you have to treat everything like alchemy? The whole equivalent exchange thing is just nonsense!"_

"_WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Ed shouted in shock at what Winry had just said, still pointing at her expectantly._

"_It's nonsense!" Winry repeated. "How about I just give you my whole life?" The way Edward was staring at her in relieved shock Winry had to double back and think about what she had just said, when she finally realized what she had said she broke into a blush just as deep as Edward's was._

"_Uh, maybe not all of it!" Winry called back in a panic as she stuck her hands out in front of her. She then started counting on her fingers absently. "90- Maybe 80%? 70! That's not enough; but 85, yeah! 85 is a good number!" Out of nowhere Ed had buckled over and began laughing hysterically at what Winry was doing._

"_You-WHAT?!" Winry barked at Ed only causing him to break out into an even deeper fit of laughter._

"_Shut up!" Winry demanded as Ed tried his best to get ahold of himself._

"_I'm sorry really," Ed said, still unable to completely stop laughing as he was bent over clutching his stomach._

"_Edward!" Winry said in embarrassment as Ed continued to laugh._

"_You are so incredible!" he said looking up at a still blushing Winry as he continued to laugh. "You managed to knock equivalent exchange flat on its butt in a few words!"_

"_An-and what's that mean? Are you making fun of me?" Winry asked self-consciously._

"_Not at all," Ed said seriously while no longer laughing. With a smile he approached a still blushing Winry as he embraced her shocked form in a final farewell hug. "Thanks for cheering me up, I'll miss you," Edward said longingly. "Goodbye, for now." Winry finally wrapped her own arms around Ed's back as she was finally able to smile as she pulled him tighter to her._

"_Come back soon," she said still in his embrace._

Winry sighed at the memory as she continued to ponder that moment. _That _was _a proposal wasn't it? _Winry thought to herself. _Or did I just imagine the whole thing?_ Moaning Winry finally opened her eyes to realize that the sun was no longer hovering over the horizon but was now set with the many stars now in the sky.

"Guess I fell asleep without noticing," Winry said to herself as she stood from the couch and pushed on her back until she heard a crack and let off a satisfied sigh. Deciding to go to bed Winry walked up the stairs to the second floor and immediately headed towards her room. As she opened the door she didn't bother turning the lights on, knowing very well where everything was, as she headed over to her bed. With a yawn she got into the bed, without changing out of her work clothes, and proceeded to make herself comfortable. As she rolled over her heart stopped when her head gently bumped something on the other side of her bed. Opening her eyes just a crack she became terrified when she realized someone else was lying in her bed. Screaming at the top of her lungs Winry whipped out her trusty wrench and smacked the intruder over the head as he fell out of the bed with a pained shout.

"OW! Damn it Winry! Do you really sleep with that damn thing?" a very familiar voice complained from the floor. Immediately recognizing the voice Winry ran around the bed and stared as she saw none other than a shirtless Edward Elric rubbing his head in pain as a considerable bump had grown in size where she had hit him.

"Edward!" Winry said happily. Before Ed could respond with happiness of his own Winry hit him over the head again dropping him back to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SLEEPING IN MY BED?!" Winry shouted angrily.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE HOME?! I THOUGHT YOU'D HAVE BEEN IN RUSH VALLEY!" Ed responded in an equally angry tone.

"I WAS SLEEPING ON THE COUCH, ARE YOU SO BLIND THAT YOU CAN'T NOTICE A SLEEPING PERSON?!"

"WELL FORGIVE ME FOR YOU BLENDING IN SO WELL WITH THE DAMN FURNITURE!" With a final huff Winry turned around and crossed her arms beneath her breasts, the wrench still visible in Edward's sight, as she said in a gentler, more placid tone.

"I thought you'd have called first." Ed finally managed to get up off of the ground as he looked at the woman standing with her back to him. It had been almost a year since Edward had seen Winry and he didn't want to start things off with her being mad at him for something stupid.

"It's like I said I thought you'd be in Rush Valley, I was going to surprise you," Ed explained in a calmer tone. He took a few steps forward and then stopped, unsure what he should do, when Winry dropped the wrench and surprised Edward by wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," she said barely above a whisper. Surprised Edward gently wrapped his own arms around Winry's back, silently relishing in the fact that it was now _her _head under his chin when they hugged, as he said in a surprisingly gentle tone,

"I missed you to." It wasn't long until the two were downstairs in the kitchen; Edward with a bowl of stew in front of him and an ice pack over his wrench bumps.

"I'm surprised you came back so soon, it hasn't even been a year since you left." Winry said as she checked the bumps atop of Edward's head.

"Yeah well it felt longer than a year; I'm not used to traveling on my own- OW watch it!" Ed snapped suddenly when Winry had pressed too hard on one of the bumps. Ignoring his outburst Winry continued looking through his hair, more to just have the feeling of him in her hands then to check his bumps.

"Speaking of traveling alone have you spoken to Al at all?" Winry asked.

"No I haven't, why have you?" Ed asked. Winry nodded, but then realizing Edward couldn't see her from behind she answered. "Yeah he tries to call at least once a week, which is more than I can say for an alchemy freak I know." She said the last part with a small bit of ice that Ed was able to read immediately. As Winry was running her hands through his hair she was surprised when Ed had caught one of her hands in his and looked up to her with an unreadable look on his face.

"I really am sorry Winry," Ed replied as he continued to hold Winry's hand. Winry started to blush from the contact but turned her head away seeming to pout in order to hide her blush from him.

"You say that but how do I know you mean it?" Winry protested. As Winry was about to pull away from Ed and head towards the couch she was surprised when he didn't let go of her hand, causing her to nearly fall. Thankfully Ed managed to catch her as she fell into his lap from the seat; she looked up at Ed for a moment unable to resist getting lost in his gold eyes, and he in return staring into her beautiful blue orbs. As their heads slowly inched closer together they heard a familiar barking sound coming from outside as the front door was being opened; the two immediately separated from one another blushing heavily as Pinako came walking into the house with Den right beside her. Before she could say anything she seemed only slightly surprised to see Ed sitting in her kitchen.

"Well look whose back," she said with her loving sarcasm. "And here Winry and I were worried you'd gotten yourself shot or run over. Being such a small target does that you know." At the word _small_ a vein popped out of the side of Ed's head as he looked down at Pinako.

"I'M NOT EVEN SHORT ANYMORE YOU MINI HAG!"

"PLEASE DON'T GET ME STARTED YOU MICRO MORON!" As the two went on their rant it was abruptly interrupted by Den who excitedly leapt onto Ed's lap and began licking his face. Ed immediately stopped yelling at Pinako and started laughing at Den while Pinako and Winry all stared at the sight with a smile. A few moments later the three of them were sitting at the table with Den curled at the foot of Pinako's chair.

"So Ed are you just passing through or is there more to your trip?" Pinako asked rather bluntly.

"Well I think I learned everything in the West that I could get my hands on, but I didn't have any plans to leave except for visiting Winry in Rush Valley, but she's already here," Ed admitted.

"So you're staying?" Winry asked hopefully. Edward looked towards her and smiled brightly.

"Well that's the plan now," Ed replied earning him a grin from Winry.

"Well that's good then," Pinako said with a smug smile as she jumped off her seat onto the floor. "I have a list of chores that I need you to do. You better get some rest short stuff; you start work bright and early tomorrow morning."

"I'M NOT HERE FOR A DAY AND YOU'RE ALREADY PILING THE CHORES ON YOU OLD HAG?" Ed shouted angrily as Pinako reached the stairs.

"WELL I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU LIVE HERE FOR FREE YOU MIDGET ALCHEMIST!" Ed slumped into his chair with a groan as Winry laughed at the sight. Ed had only been home for a few hours and already things were already feeling like they used to.

_The next morning_

"OW! DAMN IT!" Edward shouted from the roof of the Rockbell home as the hammer missed the nail and hit him square on the thumb. "DIDN'T I RESHINGLE THIS ROOF A YEAR AGO?" Ed yelled into the house.

"STOP COMPLAINING AND KEEP AT IT ED! OR ELSE I'M NOT FEEDING YOUR ASS," Pinako yelled from her room. With an exhausted groan Ed looked at the small part of the roof he had already fixed and then at the rest of the roof he'd still have to work on. Ed moaned as he said to himself, "Why does that old hag have to hate me?"

"Hey Ed?" a familiar voice called from below. Ed moved to look over the roof to se Winry, wearing her black tank top that left her midriff completely exposed and a pair of workpants along with a pitcher of Lemonade in her hands and a smile on her face.

"You want to take a break?" she asked.

"Desperately," Ed replied. Within seconds he was on the porch sitting beside Winry on the bench swing enjoying the cool feeling of the lemonade going down his throat.

"Ohh that's good," Ed sighed as he put the half empty glass down on the porch beneath him. Winry couldn't help but laugh as she put her glass down beside his.

"The way you're complaining it sounds like you haven't had anything to drink in months," Winry teased.

"I may as well have, your devil of a granny has been keeping me busy since four in the morning."

"You've been on the roof for seven hours?" Winry asked surprised.

"Nah, first she made me chop enough fire wood for all of Resembool, than she had me fix the table in her work studio and now I have to finish fixing the damned roof and cut the grass." Ed sighed as he looked back over at Winry. "How about you? Any customers today?"

"No not today, I try to keep my weekends clear if I can help it," Winry said with a smile. Ed couldn't help but become mesmerized by the sight of her smile. He was abruptly snapped out of his trance when he realized Winry had said something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ed asked.

"I said, what are you staring at Ed?" Winry asked.

"Oh – I uhh," Ed began to blush slightly and unfortunately for him Winry caught it. Deciding now was as good a time as any Winry decided to speak her mind to him.

"Ed we need to talk," Winry said seriously, causing Ed to look uneasy.

"Uh, sure Winry, what's up?"

"Do you remember when you left Resembool eight months ago?" Winry asked. "Right before you got on the train?" Immediately knowing what she was talking about Ed nodded uneasily.

"Uh y-yeah I remember," Ed stuttered.

"Well did you mean it?" Winry asked. The question took Edward by surprise.

"Did I mean it? What do you mean did I mean it?" Ed asked confused.

"Well it's just," Winry began to blush at having to explain her feelings to him in this situation but she couldn't back out now having come this far in. "It's just, I've been thinking about it and… I wasn't really sure if what I think happened happened or if I was imagining things.

"Well what do you think happened?" Ed asked still confused. Winry fidgeted as she blushed deeply as she said barely over a whisper,

"You proposed to me?" Winry closed her eyes ready for Ed to say that she had imagined it but that wasn't what she heard.

"Your right Winry," Ed admitted seriously, a blush hinting on his face as he looked at her. "That was my way of proposing to you.

"So you were serious than?" Winry asked.

"Of course I was serious!" Ed said now blushing a darker shade of red. "You really think I'd do something like that and not mean it?" Ed asked sounding almost angry.

"Well I never got a call from you so I assumed-"

"When have I ever called?" Ed asked in confusion as to how a phone call had worked into the conversation.

"_That's _why I thought you'd call. I had assumed that if we were to be engaged that you would call to check up on me or- just something else to prove that you were serious and that you loved me!" Winry snapped angrily. As she stood up angrily to storm off Ed shot up to follow her, grabbing her hand before she got too far away.

"Winry-wait!" Edward called out hurriedly. Before Winry had a chance to protest Edward had pulled her back into his grasp and, without thinking and a large blush on his face, planted an awkward and unexpected kiss on Winry's lips. At first she didn't respond, still hazy from the anger she had displayed earlier, when suddenly she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his back pulling him in tighter to the kiss. He pulled away momentarily as he said in a raspy apologetic tone,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt Win, but I _do _care; and I promise from now on if I ever go away again I'll call ok? No matter what."

"Oh Ed," Winry said with a single tear forming in her eye. Not caring about it she pulled Edward's lips back to hers where they had a far less awkward kiss as they stood on the front porch. As the two continued to kiss, oblivious to the world around them, neither of them had noticed a smiling Pinako from the doorway observing the two finally kiss after all their years of knowing one another.

"Well it's about time," Pinako said before taking a puff on her pipe and going back into the house.

AN: Hey guys this is my first time doing a FMA Brotherhood story, how do you think I did? If you want me to continue the story you're all going to have to review and tell me how I did, and I'll then put the next chapter up in a week or so. So until then,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Warning, the Invitation, the Offer

It had been about a week since Edward and Winry's kiss on the porch and ever since the two had become inseparable. As soon as they had separated long enough on the porch to come to any decision they then walked into the house hand in hand and announced to Pinako that they had officially started dating. Already having seen their little show on the porch Pinako paid little mind of the announcement and told Ed with an audible smile in her voice to get back to work on the roof. After that moment there wasn't a time or place where the young couple wasn't together; if Ed was off doing a list of chores Winry was there to keep him company and occasionally help him with an idle task, if Winry had a customer come in to have her work on their automail Ed was in the room watching silently as she expertly made repairs. Pinako had to admit that it was nice to finally see them together but there was a worrisome nag in the back of her head that she should talk to them about their relationship.

It had began one morning when she hadn't thought too knock before going into Winry's room as she brought up a basket of her laundry where she had walked in on the young couple making out. Even though she could tell that Edward's hands weren't anywhere she could be _too_ mad about she still found it necessary to yell at them both resulting in them to separate while blushing heavily and causing Ed to yell at her angrily for not knocking. Deciding that she needed to say something she was found by Ed and Winry the next day sitting at the kitchen table with her pipe in her mouth. Winry noticed something was off about her grandmother and asked her if everything was ok.

"Sit down you two, I need to have a word with you," she instructed bluntly. As the two took their seats across from her Pinako let out a puff of smoke as she put down her pipe and set her eyes on Ed and her granddaughter. "Now before I begin I want you both to know that I am happy that you two are together. To be honest some of the villagers had started placing bets on how long it would take." Winry found that detail amusing as she blushed slightly while Ed scowled and complained that the people shouldn't talk about whether they were dating or not.

"But after yesterday I felt that I should have a talk with you two and lay down a few ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Ed and Winry said in confusion the same time.

"Yes for starters I will not tolerate you two going at one another like two dogs in heat in every corner of the house," Pinako said bluntly causing the young adult's faces to light up like a Christmas light.

"G-GRANNY!" Winry protested embarrassed.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST BLURT OUT YOU OLD HAG!" Edward shouted trying to mask his embarrassment with anger.

"And another thing Edward," Pinako said with a level tone as her eyes moved towards the still fuming Elric, her tone making it seem as if she was a panther moving in for the kill. "I know that you care for Winry but if you _ever_ hurt her, or get her pregnant before she's ready I swear that they don't have automail for what I'll do to you, understand?" Edward's face now looked like a beet as he began nodding furiously in fear at the old lady.

"Good, I'm glad I made myself clear. Now go outside and chop some more firewood, I think we'll need more for the next few months." Wanting nothing more than to get out of the room Edward ran out of the house in record time without looking back, causing Winry look to her grandmother with an embarrassed blush still evident on her face.

"Granny did you really have to say that?" Winry asked.

"I didn't have to, but I felt I needed to make a point Winry," Pinako stated as she took another draft from her pipe.

"Come on Granny, you know Ed would never do anything to hurt me," Winry said defensively. Pinako sighed almost apologetically as she looked over to her granddaughter.

"I know dear, in fact Ed and Al are probably the only boys I'd trust to be with you." Pinako turned in her seat as she took one of her granddaughter's hands in both of hers. "I do want you to know though Winry that I trust your judgment and I know you won't let Ed do anything to you that you wouldn't want him to. I just want the two of you to be careful ok?" Winry smiled and got up from her seat to embrace her grandmother in an affectionate hug.

"I love you Granny,"

"I love ya to kiddo," Pinako said affectionately as she embraced her granddaughter back. They separated when they both heard Ed curse at something causing them both to laugh.

"Well I better go outside before Ed decides to chop the forest down," Winry said with a joking smile as she went outside to find Ed. Pinako watched as her only granddaughter left the house and sighed pleasantly; she was proud of the young woman she had become and wished her the best.

Later that night after things had calmed down Ed and Winry had found themselves alone in the house sitting together on the couch in the living room, Winry lying in Ed's lap was reading an automail magazine while Ed himself had one of his arms wrapped around Winry while reading an ancient looking Alchemy book. Pinako had gone off to one of her friend's house leaving the couple alone in the house. Suddenly from the kitchen the phone began to ring obnoxiously, Winry rose to get it but was stopped by Ed who pulled her back down to the couch after a quick peck on her lips.

"Wait here, I'll get it." Ed left Winry on the couch as he approached and answered the phone.

"Hello? Rockbell residence," he said into the receiver.

"_Brother?_" A familiar voice said over the phone.

"Alphonse is that you?" Ed asked in pleased surprise. "How are you little brother?"

"_Oh Ed it's so good to hear from you, I'm good. How were things in Creta?"_

"Oh not bad, I managed to take some notes on their Alchemy but it isn't too different from Amestrian Alchemy. How about you, how's the Alkahestry going?" By this point Winry had realized that it was Al on the phone and she approached the phone to listen in on the conversation.

"_It's going well, May says that I've finally got the basics down and can start working on my own style."_

"Well that's great Al!" Ed said happily as Winry took the phone from Ed.

"Hey Al!"

"_Winry! How are you? Has brother been giving you a hard time?"_ Winry chuckled at the question as she looked over to Ed affectionately.

"Oh he's definitely been a lot of trouble, Granny was busy yelling at him earlier today," Winry teased as she tapped Edward's nose playfully.

"_I'm not surprised,_" Al said with a laugh. "_Oh I have some news to, can you put Ed back on the line?"_ Winry positioned the phone so both she and Ed could listen to Al and gestured to Ed that Winry wanted to talk to him.

"What's up Al?" Ed asked.

"_A few months ago Ling's father died, and due to him having brought the Philosophers Stone back to Xing he was immediately put as first in line for the throne."_

"Great so the greedy little bastard has his own country now. What's the world coming to?" Ed said in a joking manner.

"_Well anyways the official coronation ceremony making him the Emperor of Xing is in about a week and he wanted me to try and find you to invite you over for the celebration._"

"Wow a party in Xing? That sounds fun!" Winry said excitedly. Ed however didn't seem too crazy about the idea_._

"I don't know if I'm crazy enough to cross the desert to Xing just to see Ling Al," Ed said with a sigh.

"_You wouldn't have to, the train tracks go through the desert to Xing now, and it's like a three or four day train ride from Resembool."_

"Yeah but," Ed looked from Winry back to the phone where he whined amusingly_,_ "But I don't want to go to Xing I just got home," and then in a firmer tone added, "And it's going to take a lot more than just congratulating Ling to get me to travel to Xing!"

"_I'M in Xing brother! Is reuniting with your little brother after eight months not enough of a reason to come visit?"_ Al asked deliberately. Ed moaned knowing that Al had him in a corner when he said reluctantly.

"Alright I'll think about it, ok Al?" Ed said in defeat, knowing he'd somehow be convinced by Winry to somehow go to Xing.

"_Ok brother, I hope to see you there."_

"Yeah ok," Ed said in defeat.

"Bye Al!" Winry said happily as she hung up the phone before turning to look at Ed curiously. "What's the deal Ed? Why don't you want to go to Xing and see your brother?"

"It's not that," Ed assured her.

"Well what is it then?" Ed looked away sheepishly as a small blush began to form on his face.

"Well it's just… I don't want to be away from you for that long is all," he said trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal but the blush on his face made it clear to Winry that it _was _a big deal to him. With a compassionate smile on her face Winry wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him passionately before pulling away and resting her head on his chest.

"Well I'm glad you have your priorities clear at least," Winry teased earning her a chuckle from Ed. They stood there in an embrace for a while longer when the phone rang again surprising the couple by the second phone call within several minutes. "I wonder who that could be," Winry said as she answered the phone. "Hello? Rockbell Prosthetic Limb Outfitters, how can I help you?" Winry's eyes widened as she looked over to Ed in surprise. "It's Riza," she told him.

"Hawkeye?" Ed asked in surprise as he began to sweat nervously.

"Yeah she's saying she wants to talk to you," Winry told her as she handed the phone to Ed. Ed took a deep breath and took the phone from Winry's hand just as Pinako walked back into the house.

"Hello?" Ed said wearily into the phone.

"_Hello Edward, how are you?"_ The voice of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said over the phone in a kind yet stern voice.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye it's good to hear from you, how can I help you?" Ed asked politely, still wary of what she may want.

"_Well we received your reports on your research in Creta. They were interesting but General Mustang was upset that you left before seeing him."_

"Well I made it clear with the 'General' that I was done with the Military, since Al got his body back we don't need the military and governments resources anymore."

"_And yet you still delivered your research's findings to Central,"_ Riza pointed out.

"That's right, I agreed to share my findings with the military but that was a favor not an order. The way I see it Mustang owes me one, and we all know how much he likes owing people." Ed was surprised to hear the First Lieutenant laugh on the other end of the phone.

"_You're right there Ed, but Mustang had an offer for you if you were willing to rejoin the Military-"_

"No way," Ed said immediately. "I made it clear to Mustang that I was finished with the Military."

"_Well that's unfortunate because the General himself was planning to visit you in Resembool,"_ Riza said plainly earning her a groan from Edward.

"That ass hole is coming _here?_" Ed asked with a groan.

"_Yes, he had planned to be there in about a weeks' time,"_ Riza said. Suddenly an idea formed in the back of Ed's head that he knew he'd probably end up regretting later.

"Well uh, I won't be in Resembool next week," Ed said gaining the now interested stares of Winry and Pinako.

"_Really? Where are you going then?" _she asked curiously over the phone.

"Xing, I promised my brother I'd go and visit him along with attend Ling's coronation ceremony." Winry frowned slightly at what Ed had just said, and Ed shot her an apologetic look as Riza spoke up.

"_Well I'm sure Mustang wouldn't mind going early before you left."_

"No no! I'm uh, leaving in two days. By the time Mustang would get here I'll already be gone."

"_Hmm,"_ Riza said over the phone causing Ed to sweat nervously. "_Very well Edward, I'll tell the General he'll have to visit you another time. But I'm sure you know he'll probably still send someone to Resembool to make sure you're really gone."_

"I wouldn't expect any less from him."

"_Alright then Ed, enjoy Xing."_

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Ed said as he hung up the phone. The minute the phone hit the receiver he was hit hard in the head by Winry's wrench sending him to the ground.

"OW! DAMN IT WINRY!" Ed said angrily rubbing his head.

"So I'm more important than going to Xing but not more important than avoiding Mustang?" Winry asked looking down at Ed angrily.

"It's not that," Ed protested rubbing his head sorely. "The Lieutenant told me that Mustang was coming to Resembool to try and make me rejoin the military."

"To do what? You can't be a State Alchemist anymore," Winry said aloud, not meaning it to insult Ed. Thankfully he didn't take it offensively as he put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Your right, I don't have a clue as to what he may want."

"And now you're stuck going to Xing?" Pinako asked after taking a pull on her pipe.

"It looks like it," Ed said with a sigh as he looked apologetically over to Winry. "I'm sorry Win, it looks like I'm going on another trip for a few weeks," he said with a sigh.

"I don't see what the big deal is, why can't I go to Xing with you?" Winry asked plainly.

"Go to Xing with me?" Ed asked as if he'd never thought about the simple suggestion. "But what about all of your customers? You can't leave them hanging last minute," he reminded her worriedly.

"I can take care of Winry's customers," Pinako said absently as she took another draft from her pipe.

"Seriously?" Ed asked surprised as Winry's face lit up at her grandmother's suggestion.

"You'd do that for me Granny?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. _My _business has been rather slow lately and you two have been noisy roommates since Ed came home. I think I can hold down the fort for a while."

"Oh thank you Granny!" Winry said gratefully as she embraced her grandmother tightly nearly spinning her around in the air. She then released her grandmother and looked to Edward with a playful smile and said, "So whadya say Ed? You wanna go to Xing?" Ed seemed stunned by the question but immediately smiled when he realized what she had asked him.

"Sure why not! If I have to be on a train for 4 days it'd be nice to have someone to keep me company."

"My thoughts exactly," Winry said with a coy smile as she set down her wrench and wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. "So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Ed said with a sigh. "Who knows when Mustang will come by to check if I had left or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Trip to Xing Begins!

The next day after the phone calls from Alphonse and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye Edward went to the train station and bought the train tickets for his and Winry's trip to Xing. The train was scheduled to arrive the next day and Winry and Ed were busy packing for their trip, both excited about going to the foreign country to visit Al and their foreign friends.

"What kind of clothes should I pack for the trip?" Winry called out from her room for Ed to hear her who was busy packing in his own room.

"Pack what you'd normally bring, what's it matter?" Ed called back, ignorant to the dressing standards of women.

"Well I can't very well go to a foreign country in my work clothes Ed!" Winry scolded him as she was sorting between what clothes to bring.

"You wouldn't hear me complain," Edward said as he walked into Winry's room, shut the door behind him, and settled down on her bed.

"Don't tell me your finished packing already," Winry said as she looked towards him a hurricane of undecided clothes all around her.

"What? I'm not going to change how I dress for Ling, even if he is the Emperor of Xing."

"Well did you at least pack something nice for the coronation?" Winry asked sternly.

"Calm down, I packed my Tux in the suitcase already."

"Well I envy you Ed. I have absolutely NO idea what I should bring!"

"For the coronation or in general?" Edward asked.

"Both," Winry said with a frown as she looked down sadly with a sigh. She wanted to make a good impression when she went to Xing, being friends with its new ruler and all, but she was worried that she'd give off a bad impression if she wore her usual attire.

"I don't know what you're so worried about. We're foreigners; we're allowed to be ignorant of foreign nations and their customs."

"Well excuse me for wanting to look nice Ed," Winry said with a huff as she finally settled on several outfits she would bring. As she began to pack her clothes she heard Edward get off of the bed and the clanking of his metal leg as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around Winry's waist from behind as he kissed her gently on the top of her head before resting his chin on her right shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat by the close contact and the obvious signs of affection he was showing her.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world." Winry blushed heavily as she turned her head to look at Ed, his golden eyes shining in the light with a loving and affectionate smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Well when you put it that way," Winry said shyly, still blushing. Moving only ever so slightly from his position Edward leaned his head forward to gently kiss Winry, who returned the kiss passionately while putting her hand to his face. After a few seconds in this position Edward picked her up in a bridal carry fashion, never letting his lips leave hers, as he carried her gently towards her bed; but not before slamming his automail leg into the bedpost.

"Careful," Winry couldn't help but say against Edward's lips at the sound of her automail hitting the post; he nodded slightly signaling he had heard her. He took his lips off of hers only for a second to put her onto the bed, but the moment she was lying down and he knelt over her she grabbed Ed by his shirt and pulled him back to her to continue their kiss. As this continues on for a few more moments Ed was surprised when he feelt Winry tugging at the hem of his shirt; following her silent command he quickly removed his shirt so the two could continue. As they kissed Winry couldn't help but run her fingers down Ed's chest and his abs, marveling at how great of shape he was in; she also felt a number of scars that he had accumulated over his journey in search for the Philosophers Stone, she had to remind herself to ask where he got those scars at a later time. They continued to kiss silently for a few more minutes until Edward, who was feeling brave (but still completely oblivious to what he was doing), gently moved his hand and cupped Winry's right breast. As soon as he had made contact with Winry's breast he could feel her moan through their kiss but also freeze momentarily at his touch before pushing him away and ending the kiss.

"What? What's wrong?" Ed asked panicked, worried that he had done something wrong.

"I think we should stop," Winry said gently as she pushed him off of her so she could sit up.

"I'm sorry Winry, I shouldn't of-"

"Oh shut up Ed you didn't do anything wrong," Winry said with a sigh and a light blush on her face.

"Well what's wrong then?" Ed asked confused as to why she wanted to stop all of a sudden. The blush on Winry's face had become more eminent as she went on to explain her actions.

"Well it's just… the way we were going at it we were obviously going to… have…"

"Sex?" Ed asked finishing her sentence for her, a rosy blush now evident on his face as well. Winry nodded too embarrassed to speak as Ed looked away looking somewhat sad. "And you don't want to?" he asked sadly.

"Of course I want to you idiot," she said pushing on his chest, immediately brightening his mood from thinking of the worst.

"Then why'd you stop me?"

"Well it's just, I want to be married first before I have sex," she said sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Seriously?" Ed asked surprised by her answer.

"Look I know that it sounds stupid but-"

"No it's ok," Ed assured her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. "I understand, you don't have to explain it to me." Winry smiled as she rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Thanks Ed," she said gratefully. They sat there for a few moments, holding each other in their arms and enjoying each others company, when Ed finally broke the silence while saying in a humorous tone,

"It'd help if you weren't such a tease though."

WHACK!

Edward found himself on the floor in a daze as Winry, still sitting on the bed, looked down at him with her wrench now in her hand from out of nowhere as she looked down at Ed with a pleasant yet mischievous grin.

"I'll try to remember that."

The next day early in the morning Edward, Winry, Pinako and Den were at the train station with the couple's luggage; a single suitcase for Ed and several suitcases and her tool box for Winry.

"Now I want you to promise to call me once you make it to Xing, understand?" Pinako instructed Winry once the train was in sight.

"I will Granny I promise," Winry assured her grandmother.

"And as for you short stuff," Pinako said gruffly to Ed earning her a volatile stare and a simmering young man. "You be sure to look after my granddaughter. If anything happens to her it's your ass on the chopping block."

"Don't worry Granny I won't take my eyes off of her," he promised while giving Winry an affectionate once over to prove it _and _to piss off Pinako.

"Moron," the Rockbell women said in unison as the train finally reached the station. As the train stopped and people began getting off and new people started boarding the train the group said their final goodbyes to one another.

"You kids have fun but be safe," Pinako warned.

"We will Granny don't worry," Winry assured the old woman as she embraced her grandmother tightly in farewell.

"And you better be careful to Ed. God knows I don't want to build anymore limbs for you," Pinako said sarcastically.

"I'll miss you to Granny," Ed replied earnestly as he hugged the old woman good bye. As the two boarded the train and took their seats Ed opened the window so they could wave to Winry's grandmother.

"One more thing!" Pinako shouted over the whistle of the train. "I hear that Xing grows some quality tobacco, pick some up for me while you're there!" She shouted while tossing a handful of coins through their window.

"YOU KEEP SMOKING AND YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE 100!" Ed taunted as the train began to pull out of the station. They waved good bye to Pinako as the train left and laughed as Den followed the train barking as far as the station went, stopping as the train picked up speed and sped off. Once they were out of sight of the train station Ed rolled up the window and stretched out in their car.

"And so the adventure begins huh?" he asked as he playfully bumped his shoulder into Winry's earning him a small smile.

"You make it sound like it's another adventure for the Philosopher Stone," Winry teased earning her a groan from Edward.

"God I hope not, all I want is a nice relaxing trip without dealing with Governor Hot Shot,"

"And to enjoy your beautiful companion's company," Winry added with a flip of her hair. With a chuckle Ed put his arm around Winry's shoulder as he brought her closer to him.

"I thought that went without saying," he said cheaply as he gave Winry a quick kiss before she rested her head on his shoulder, a smile obviously plastered on her face. It was about a four day ride to Xing and there was no one else either of them would rather be with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Surprise Travel Companions! Onwards to Xing!

The first two days of travel had been, for the most part, uneventful with Winry and Ed only leaving the car to eat their meals and go to bed. There was a little amusement the first night of the trip when Winry learned of the sleeping arrangements Edward had paid for them. Apparently he had only booked one room with two twin sized beds and a single bathroom that contained a shower, bath and a small sink that had several complimentary toiletries provided to them.

"I have to say Ed I'm surprised you didn't just order us a room with one bed," Winry had teased as she passed a madly blushing Edward to enter the room.

"Well I-I didn't want to assume anything about the sleeping arrangements. Especially after the bombshell you dropped on me last night!" Ed had argued weakly, earning him nothing but giggles from his beautiful girlfriend.

"Relax Edward it was the right decision," Winry had assured him. "Besides Granny would have flipped out if she thought we'd be sleeping together."

"Now that would have been worth it," Ed had said with a laugh which had earned him a friendly, but still stinging slap from Winry. Aside from that the ride thus far had been uneventful as the duo struggled to find things to do. As the train was approaching their last stop to drop off the last group of passengers before heading across the desert to Xing Ed was keeping himself occupied by rereading the same Alchemy book for the second time as Winry tinkered with his leg insisting that she had heard some of the gears and chains clicking together.

"UGGGGHH!" Ed finally cracked as he slammed his book shut and put his hand in his head in suffrage. "I can't stand being on this train any longer!" he whined pitifully as Winry ignored it to work on his leg. Noticing she hadn't complained Ed picked up his head from his hands to observe Winry working. "How can you not be bored to tears like I am?" he asked curiously.

"My boyfriend's leg is my automail design, all I have to do is provide maintenance and upgrade it and I can be kept busy for hours," she said simply not raising her eyes from his leg.

"Well than maybe I should take my leg back so you can suffer with me," Ed threatened as he made to move his leg off of the bench and onto the floor. Before he could move it though Winry put a firm hand on the leg while shooting Edward a glare intensified by mental fires and daggers.

"And if you were to do that Edward Elric I would take your leg off while you slept at night and would deny you the use of it until we reached Xing making you a dependent, un-mobile ALCHEMY FREAK!" Ed had frozen in fear by Winry's tirade and turned to look out the window as he said in a defeated voice,

"Go ahead and play with it you gear head." Nodding in victory Winry did just that as she went back to work with a victorious smile.

"Why don't we get off at the next stop? Isn't there an hour layover while new passengers board the train?" Winry asked as she continued to work on his leg.

"Yeah but what can I do in an hour while the train is stopped?" Ed asked bored out of his mind.

"Well we could go for a walk and stretch our legs," Winry suggested as she tightened something in Ed's leg that he couldn't recognize. He sighed as he nodded at the suggestion.

"I guess that's as good an idea as any," he agreed in defeat as Winry finally closed the hatch to his leg and tapped it a few times satisfied signaling she was done with it. As Ed moved his leg back to the floor Winry laid onto Ed's shoulder using it as a pillow, his arm immediately wrapping around her shoulders to embrace her as she lied down.

"What town are we heading to anyways?" she asked curiously.

"Youswell," Ed replied immediately. "Aside from Reole a ways north from here it's the closest city to the border of the desert separating us from Xing. I actually met Yoki here around the time I first became a State Alchemist," he added randomly.

"Really? So this is where you 'stole the town' from him?" Winry asked earning her a chuckle from Edward.

"He told you about that huh?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah when we were traveling through the mines in Briggs. Was he really that bad of a leader?" Winry asked.

"He wasn't really a leader he just owned the land the mine was on. I don't know how he got a hold of the deed but he was a real ass hole to the people in the town."

"So you give him fake gold and steal the deed from him?" Winry asked.

"Pretty much," Edward said with a laugh as the two laugh about the story.

"You know I just realized that you and Al have never really told me about any of your adventures while you were looking for the Philosopher Stone," Winry said as she looked up towards Ed. It was then that she noticed that his smile had disappeared and had a serious look to it.

"Your right we haven't. What we went through isn't something I'd tell people around a bonfire for a story. A lot of what we went through, it was traumatizing."

"Like what?" Winry asked worriedly. Ed looked down at Winry who was still looking up at him and he looked conflicted as he tried to decide if he should tell Winry about some of his darker exploits. He was saved by the train which let off a whistle, signaling that they were approaching Youswell and would be stopping the train momentarily for the new passengers to board and for old ones to get off.

"Come on Win," he said with a smile anxious to change the subject. "Let's go stretch our legs." Knowing good and well that he was avoiding her question Winry decided to let it go for now as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the door to the train. Once the train had stopped and the doors were opened Ed and Winry got off the train and looked around at the small mining town.

"It's been forever since I've been here, I wonder if the old man at the Inn is still in business," he said aloud. As Edward lead Winry through the sea of oncoming people they both couldn't help but notice that there were an unusual amount of people heading towards the train, a lot of them looking like circus folk to be brutally honest. "Is there a circus in town or something?" Edward asked aloud as he saw a clown and a man in a loin cloth walk by with no shame.

"Apparently so," Winry said as she averted her eyes from the barely dressed man. Before they could walk a few more steps Ed stopped and squinted his eyes, unsure if his vision was playing tricks on him. "What is it Ed?" Winry asked noticing that he was distracted by something.

"I could have sworn that I saw someone I know," he said not looking back at Winry. "Come on follow me." Going through the sea of people Ed and Winry slowly waded their way through as Ed tried to get a better view of the familiar face finally Edward broke into a grin as he pulled Winry closer to him.

"Look over there!" Ed said pointing to two large figures in the distance.

"Who is it Ed?" Winry asked unable to recognize who he was pointing to. Ignoring Winry's question Edward cupped his hands and said loudly,

"HEY MR. GORRILA!" Suddenly a tall muscular figure with black hair and long matching side burns looked up from what he was doing and turned towards their direction, smiling after noticing Edward. He then slapped his partners shoulder and pointed towards Ed once he had his attention as the two groups made their ways towards one another.

"Edward Elric, who'd have thought we'd run into you here," Darius said with a friendly smile as he and his partner Heinkel approached Ed and Winry.

"Same here, what are you guys doing here in Youswell?" Ed asked as he shook hands with the two Chimera. Darius and Heinkel used to work under Kimblee back when they were working for the military before joining up with the Elrics to take out Father and the other Homunculi. Darius's Chimera form was a Gorilla while Heinkel's form was a Lion.

"We're with the circus that was in town, we just did our weekly show and we're on our way off to Xing," Heinkel answered.

"Seriously to Xing?" Ed asked in surprised.

"Yeah that Ling kid hired the circus as entertainment for his coronation. He's paying big bucks to pay for us and he's paying for our travel fees," Darius said smugly.

"Well we're on our way to Xing for his coronation to," Ed said pleasantly as he smiled at the two Chimera.

"Whose we?" Darius asked curiously. Edward brought Winry forward where she smiled at the two towering men as Edward introduced her.

"This is my girlfriend Winry Rockbell; and Winry you probably remember them as the men who held the Briggs soldiers at gunpoint at your house."

"I remember that," Winry said with a chuckle as she shook the two men's hands. "It's good to see you two again."

"The pleasure is ours Ms. Rockbell. My name is Heinkel and this is Darius."

"So where's Yoki at?" Ed asked curiously with a mischievous smile on his face.

"That cowards already hiding on the train," Darius said with a chuckle. "He's been hiding ever since we reached the city knowing they'd kick him out, or worse."

"That definitely sounds like Yoki," Ed agreed with a smile.

"You guys should stop by our room some time; dinners on us since Ling is paying for it," Heinkel invited. A menacing grin immediately emerged on Ed's face after hearing that Ling was footing the bill.

"Oh you can count on that," Ed promised with a dark smile. After trading room information the groups went their separate ways; Darius and Heinkel went to check onto the train while Ed and Winry proceeded to go on their walk around the small town.

"I can't believe their circus is on our train," Winry said in surprise as they walked hand in hand down the street.

"Yeah who'd of guessed it huh? By the time we reach Xing almost everyone who isn't in the military from our team will be there," Ed said amused. "This reunion may be more fun than I thought!"

"I told you coming was a good idea," Winry teased as she bumped her shoulder into his. Edward couldn't help but laugh as he bumped her shoulder playfully.

"Alright I'll admit you were right, just don't tell Granny or I'll never hear the end of it." The two soon ended their walk just as the train let off its warning whistle that it would be leaving in ten minutes. As they boarded the train they decided to follow up on Heinkel's invitation and visit them in their room. It took them a few minutes to find it but it was located in the VIP section of the train. As they knocked on the door they were met by Darius who smiled and showed them into the room.

"Come on in you two, Hey Yoki get out here! We have visitors!" They heard a curse from the bathroom as Yoki came out of it with a blue robe on that looked very much like a military uniform.

"Who in the world would visit- EEEEKKKKKKK!" Yoki yelled at the sight of Edward as he pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOOOOOUUUUU! You've come to ruin my life more haven't you?" Yoki demanded throwing a hissy fit at the sight of Ed.

"Calm down Yoki it's not like that," Edward said trying to calm him down.

"Oh please! The last time we met in Youswell you screwed me out of the deed for the town! And now look at me! I'm a _clown _in a traveling circus!"

"Awe quit bitching about it Yoki, we've all heard the story and all agree that you deserved it!" Heinkel said bluntly earning him animated nods from the rest of the group; causing Yoki to fall to the ground in an animated show of depression.

"Oh how you brutes care nothing about me, I don't know _how _I'll live on through the shame."

"Hey Yoki you gonna eat or not? The foods getting cold!" Darius scolded. Yoki turned around to see that everyone was already sitting at the table ignoring his dramatic tirade. Seeing that no one had been paying attention he picked himself up and ran to the table shouting, "Save some for me you brutes! Don't eat all of the red meat!" It wasn't long until everyone; even Yoki was eating and having a good time. The Chimera and Yoki told stories about their time in the circus while Ed went on talking about the kind people that he met in Creta.

"But there was this one cook I met in one of the clans down there; big fat guy that was easily 6 feet tall without even trying! Anyways he cooks some of the best food ever but no matter what he'd feed his dog better than his customers."

"What you mean like choicer meat?" Heinkel asked.

"No no I mean he would _cook_ gourmet meals that weren't even on the menu. Finally one of his new employees walks up to him and says 'hey a boss why'd ju keep a cookin all the good food for the pooch?'

'That's what he's a tellin' me he a wants!'

'The pooch can a talk?'

"He's a talkin to me'" The group broke out into a fit of laughing as they reminisced and talked about good memories, non-stop ordering room service on Ed's advice claiming it was time Ling had a taste of his own medicine. By the time it was late the five people had thrown some money onto the table and were playing a poker game. Yoki was the first to be kicked out of the game followed quickly by Ed who knew almost nothing about playing cards. Soon it was Winry, who was in the lead, against Darius and Heinkel who seemed to be tied at the same amount of chips. Yoki had just dealt the hand as the remaining three looked at their hands.

"I bet five," Darius said throwing in five of the make shift chips they had made.

"I call," Heinkel said throwing in five chips.

"I call your five, and then _raise_ you ten!" Winry challenged throwing the chips in.

"You're getting a little too full of yourself there girly," Darius said challengingly. "I think it's time we stop playing for chump change."

"What is your mommy finally going to loan you some money?" Winry taunted causing Yoki and Ed to break out laughing.

"Fine make jokes Winry. I'm _ALL. IN,"_ Darius said solemnly as he pushed in all of his chips.

"You know what, just because I'm tired of creaming you guys I'll go all in to. All or nothing; you in Heinkel?" Heinkel looked down at his hand before throwing the remainder of his chips into the pile.

"What've you got?" he asked Darius.

"Four aces," he declared throwing down the four cards in the center of the table. Heinkel cursed and threw his cards in the center. Darius then looked over to Winry with a goading smile and said, "And what do you have Ms. Rockbell?" The grin never leaving Winry's face she puts down all five of her cards showing the numbers 1-5 all in the suit of diamonds.

"Damn it! A straight flush?" Darius cursed angrily slamming his fists on the table.

"Sorry boys, but it looks like the 'girly' is walking away with the pot," Winry taunted as she grabbed the wad of cash from the center of the table. The three men from the circus moaned as Edward laughed at the situation.

"That'll teach you not to mess with my girl," Ed said proudly earning him a peck on the cheek from a smiling Winry.

"Well I think I'm going to hit the hay," Darius declared. "Getting cleaned out is exhausting."

"Yes and watching it is tiring to," Yoki agreed, yawning as he arose from his seat.

"Yeah we're going to head back to our room for the night. See you guys tomorrow," Ed and Winry said their farewells as they walked back to their room. "How cool is it having them on board the train Win?" Edward asked happily.

"It's great, especially since they can't play very well," Winry said with a sheepish grin.

"Where did you learn how to play cards like that anyways?" Edward asked curiously.

"Granny taught me, they don't call her the Pantheress of Resembool for nothing!" The two laughed quietly down the hallway as they made it back to their room. They crawled into their seperate beds after a quick kiss and embrace good night as they immediately fell asleep exhausted from the day's activities. So far their trip had been a fun one and they hadn't even reached Xing yet! Ed could only imagine what fun they would have in the foreign country.

"Good night Winry," Ed said.

"Night Ed," Winry returned with a yawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Arrived in Xing! Brothers Reunited and Shopping in the Square

If Edward thought the first half of the train ride to Xing was bad he was in no way prepared for the second half, which seemed even more bothersome than the first half. The minute the train passed the border of Amestris and entered the desert separating it from Xing the scenery was completely stoic and unchanging; driving Edward and the two cooped up Chimera stir crazy. While Edward was simply cooped up and irritable Darius and Heinkel were almost literally jumping around in the train car driving both Ed and Yoki crazy, Winry seemed indifferent to the Chimera's discomfort. Finally, after Heinkel had steeped on Ed's right leg (the human one) for what seemed the hundredth time he snapped no longer able to control himself.

"WOULD YOU STOP STEPPING ON MY FOOT ALREADY?! JUST SIT DOWN AND CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

"I CAN'T! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY ANIMAL INSTINCTS TELLING ME THE ENCLOSED SPACE WAS BAD IT'S THAT THERES NOTHING BUT SAND FOR HUNDREDS OF MILES EACH WAY!" Heinkel shouted back frustratedly.

"WELL STAND OUTSIDE THEN AND GET SOME AIR!" Ed complained wildly.

"IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Heinkel protested.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING? YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! Yoki started yelling into the mix.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Ed, Darius and Heinkel yelled at Yoki for the same time. It wasn't long until all four of the men in the car were shouting at one another about quieting down, to quit jumping around and to stop stepping on his leg. Winry, who had patiently been trying to read her automail magazine, was quickly losing her patience with the senseless arguing as her temper steadily rose higher and higher until finally she couldn't handle it anymore.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Winry shouted angrily. Suddenly the four men were all sent flying out of the car with wrench bumps on their heads with Winry standing angrily in the door way, her wrench now in her hand having pulled it out of nowhere, looking down at the now dazed men. "COME BACK "WHEN YOU IDIOTS ARE ABLE TO CONTROL YOURSELVES!" she shouted before slamming the door to the cart behind them, leaving Ed and the others dazed in the hall way of the train.

"Quite a woman you've got there Ed," Heinkel said disoriented.

"Shut up," Ed said with a groan as he sat up. He turned to look at the condition of the others; Heinkel and Darius seemed to be ok but Yoki was knocked unconscious by Winry's strike.

"So now what do we do?" Darius asked as he managed to stand up while throwing Yoki over his shoulder effortlessly. He helped Ed and Heinkel up as the trio all rubbed their heads to rid themselves of the bumps Winry had inflicted upon them. "We may as well head to the dinning cart," Ed suggested.

"Sounds better than standing out here with bumps on our heads," Darius said followed by nods from Ed and Heinkel. As the two Chimera walked off towards the dinning cart, Yoki still unconscious on Darius's shoulder, Ed knocked gently on the door to the car.

"Winry you want anything from the dinning cart?" he asked.

"Bring me back something sweet!" Winry called through the door. Soon Ed found his way to the dinning cart he took the stool in between Darius and Heinkel at the counter, Yoki still unconscious in a booth nearby.

"What'll you have kid?" a waitress asked as she approached.

"Cup of coffee, black, and a Danish please," Ed replied as the waitress went off to fulfill the order.

"So, you know what you're going to do once we get to Xing?" Darius asked curiously as he ate an apple while looking at Ed. Before Ed could start the waitress returned with his coffee and Danish; Ed picked up his mug and held it to his face before speaking.

"We're supposed to meet my brother at the train station. From there we're going to spend some time in the Chang clan's territory before heading to the Capital for Ling's coronation." Ed finally took a sip from his coffee, relishing in the taste as Darius began speaking.

"Our troop is to head straight to the Capital; Ling has us booked until the coronation is over."

"Where are you guys going after that?" Ed asked curiously as he put his mug down. Heinkel and Darius looked at one another for a moment before sighing.

"We don't know for sure, but to be honest we've been thinking of leaving the circus for a while now," Heinkel admitted sadly.

"What for? I thought you guys liked working for the circus," Ed asked in surprise.

"We do," Darius said sadly. "But the other headliners of the circus are getting visibly angry with us for continuously stealing the show from them."

"Well your performing Chimera, how can a few sword swallowers and clowns compete with you guys?" Ed asked.

"They can't; and they keep saying it's our fault why no one wants to see them anymore," Heinkel complained.

"Can't you just talk to your boss or something?"

"No, while the manager loves us for bringing in business if we were to have him talk to the others they'd be furious that he was picking favorites," Heinkel added.

"And it's not like they can hurt us," Darius said. "It just makes it a hassle for us when we perform."

"Well you can't be despised more than Yoki can you?" Ed asked scornfully as the trio turned to look at the still past out form on the booth.

"Surprisingly we're not, but only because Yoki made himself the 'self-proclaimed second in command'; he was strung and hanging by his ankles our second week with the circus," Darius said while chuckling at the memory.

"So what'll you guys do if you leave the circus?" Ed asked.

"Who knows, and even if we did leave who would be willing to hire a Chimera and ex- military soldier?" Heinkel said depressed as Darius nodded in solemn agreement. Frowning Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out several coins. Taking the mug off coffee and the Danish Ed rose from his seat while leaving the coins on the counter as he said to the two Chimera, "I'll talk to you guys later, I need to bring Winry her breakfast." As he left the dinning cart and headed back to the train car he had left Winry in Ed couldn't help but think about what Heinkel had just said.

_Who would be willing to hire a Chimera and ex- military soldier?_ The words kept running through Edward's head as he found himself now with a frown on his face. Ed was without work now since he had left the Military and while he was financially well off thanks to the remnants of his grant funding he was able to keep it wouldn't last forever; how would he be able to provide for Winry? He went into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box and stared at it worriedly.

_I want more than anything to marry Winry, hell we're already technically engaged! But how will I be able to provide for her? For us or our future family? Hell I'm not even an Alchemist anymore, what would I do?_ He shook his head agitatedly as he finally made it to the cart. He put the small box back in the hidden pocket of his brown jacket as he walked in he found Winry still engrossed in her magazine he gently put the Danish atop of the page she was reading as he slumped onto the bench across from her.

"Thanks Ed!" Winry said with a smile as she bit into the Danish.

"Yeah," Ed said absently as he put his head in his hand as he looked out the window at the barren desert. Winry immediately noticed the solemn mood he was in and grew worried that something was wrong. _He couldn't be mad about me kicking him out of the cart earlier could he?_ Winry thought worriedly as she shook the thought out of her head. If that was the case he wouldn't have come back so soon afterwards or have brought her the Danish.

"Everything ok Ed?" Winry asked. Ed looked to Winry from staring through the window and gave her a small smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" he asked casually.

"Well you just seem out of it all of a sudden, did something happen?" she asked worriedly. Ed continued to smile in the hopes he'd be able to fool Winry.

"Everything's fine, don't worry about it," he assured her.

She wasn't fooled. However she also knew if she tried to pry the information out of him it would end up in a shouting match that would disturb the entire train. So she let it pass as she moved from her seat to sit beside Ed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you excited to see Al again?" she asked, knowing he'd appreciate the change in topic. She was right when she saw him visibly brighten at the mention of his brother.

"Yeah I am! This has been the longest time we've ever been apart from one another. It was weird not traveling with him."

"Well it'll be good to see him again," Winry agreed. "And it'd be good to see May again to," she added.

"I don't know, for whatever reason she didn't seem to like me very much when we first met. And then there was that one time in the north when she said Al and I were both in love with her! What a random thing for a little kid to say," Ed said stubbornly.

"Oh stop, it's been two years since that happened," Winry chided. She then said with a sly smile on her face, "And besides, from what Alphonse told me the two of them have gotten close since he arrived in Xing." Ed looked down at Winry with a gleam and his eyes and an amused smirk.

"You're kidding!" Ed said in happy shock as a grin over took his face.

"Nope, he told me that a few weeks ago," Winry said smugly.

"Well that little dog," Ed said with a proud smiled. He was happy that Al had found someone in May that he wanted to be with. Hopefully he'd be happy with her. Suddenly the door to the cart opened revealing Darius and a revived Yoki who seemed to still be slightly dazed.

"We're approaching Xing, you guys might want to head to your room and get your bags," Darius warned. Ignoring his suggestion Edward instead opened the window so he and Winry could get a glimpse of the foreign country. He was shocked to see that instead of seeing the outlines of buildings that he was instead met with the sight of a giant wall that seemed to stretch out for miles on ever side.

"What's up with the giant wall?" Ed wondered aloud as he moved over for Winry to get a look at it.

"Wow that wall is enormous!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently the wall was erected hundreds of years ago to protect it from any of its neighboring countries to attack it," Darius informed.

"Did they get attacked often?" Winry asked.

"The country of Xing is a large one with an even larger population," Yoki said finally speaking up. "While the wall protects them from any assaults on the country their population keeps the other countries in a healthy state of fear of Xing."

"As if the desert wasn't enough to protect them," Ed mused aloud. He then turned to Winry and said, "Come on, we better go get our stuff and get ready to leave." It took the train about another twenty minutes before they were out of the desert and passing through a guarded tunnel formed through the wall. Once they were out of the tunnel and the train was stopping in the station the group was astonished by the sight of the new country. Everything was in bright colors, given an oriental feel to it that had never been experienced before by the group. By the time the train had stopped they were anxious to get off the train. Once they were off the train Darius, Heinkel and Yoki said their good byes.

"We'll see you at Ling's coronation party in a couple days," Heinkel promised as he shook Ed's hand.

"It sounds like a plan," Ed said with a smile as he shook hands with the two Chimera and a dirty stare from Yoki. "We'll see you guys in a couple days then," he promised. As the trio left to meet up with the rest of their circus troop Ed and Winry began looking around for any sign of Alphonse.

"He knows to meet us at the train station right?" Winry asked as she continued to search for a sign of Al.

"Of course he does, I called him immediately after we decided to come to Xing," Ed said defensively as he continued to look for his brother. There were too many people surrounding them and it was nearly impossible for them to distinguish one person from the next.

"GAAAAH! How are we supposed to find ANYONE in this mess?" Ed demanded angrily as he looked to Winry for help. He was then shocked to find that Winry was no longer standing where she had been moments ago. "Winry?" he called out worriedly for Winry. "WINRY!" suddenly the people in the area native to Xing stopped moving and dropped to their knees, leaving the people who had just arrived from Amestris confused as to what they were doing. It was then that Ed realized that they were bowing, but to who?

"Brother!" a very familiar voice called out! Ed turned towards the sound of the voice and broke into a grin when he saw Alphonse approaching him.

"Al!" Ed said happily as he embraced his brother on contact. "It's great to see you little brother," Ed said happily.

"It's great to see you to Ed," Al returned happily as they separated from their embrace. It was then that Edward remembered that he had just lost Winry not five minutes ago.

"Al wait, have you seen Winry anywhere? She was right there a minute ago and then she disappeared and I don't know where she went and-"

"Brother calm down," Al said while chuckling. "Winry's fine, she's with May and the others right now." To prove his point Al pointed off into the distance where Edward saw the reason why everyone was bowing. In the center of it all was not only Winry (who Ed was more than relieved to see ok) but a grown up version of May Chang standing beside two more familiar faces: Jerso and Zampano. Like Darius and Heinkel they too were Chimera that had been sent to the north with Kimblee who switched sides to fight against Father. After the war was over the two decided to head to Xing with Alphonse in hopes that they would be able to find a way to get their original bodies back. Jerso was a thick man with dark skin whose Chimera form was a toad while his partner, Zampano, had white skin and wore round glasses; his Chimera form being a Warthog. As Ed and Al approached the group Edward couldn't help but whisper a question to his younger brother.

"So why are all these people bowing to May?" he asked curiously.

"Remember brother May is technically one of Ling's sisters, which is why she's a Princess of Xing."

"I guess that explains it," Ed said casually as they continued. The moment they approached the group minus Winry exchanged greetings while Ed was busy staring at May.

"How the hell did you grow so tall?" Ed demanded of May. It was obvious that May, who had once been only at knee height on Ed several years ago was now roughly about Winry's height if not a little smaller. He saw several of the bowing citizens flinch at his outburst but May only smiled at his question.

"You are not the only one has grown with age Edward Elric," she said with a coy smile. Laughing slightly at that Ed then looked back to Jerso and Zampano who were standing behind May.

"How are you guys doing? Staying out of trouble?"

"Heh you know it man," Jerso said with a chuckle. Zampano smiled as well but said nothing.

"Well let's not stand around any longer," May insisted with Xiao-Mei, the miniature Panda, nodding vigorously on her shoulder. "My carriage is over there, we can take it to my home." The group followed May to the car which, to Edward and Winry, was surprisingly big; easily capable of taking everyone in their group along with having room for several more people.

"So how's your training under May been Al? You said you finished the basics and were working on your own style now?" Edward asked curiously.

"He's gotten rather adept at sensing the Dragon Pulse and is able to see it and sense other people quite well," May complimented kindly with a warm smile towards Alphonse.

"That's how I was able to find you so easily," Al explained.

"Well shit, aren't you full of tricks now?" Edward teased innocently as the two brothers laughed warmly, Ed then turned to Jerso and Zampano. "Any luck on you guys getting your bodies back?" The two shook their heads sadly causing Ed to frown guiltily for bringing it up.

"There have been over a dozen of doctors and Alkahest's that were willing to study and experiment on us," Zampano explained.

"But everything they did ended up in a flop," Jerso said disappointedly.

"Is there nothing else you guys can do?" Winry asked sympathetically.

"Nothing we can think of," Zampano replied. Edward looked over to Alphonse who had a matching look of guilt on his face, but for Alphonse it was probably more personal than it was for Edward. Back when they had defeated Jerso and Zampano Al had managed to convince them to join up with them in the promise that they might be able to find a way to get their bodies back. But apparently that hasn't been the case and, since Al had gotten his body back, he felt personally responsible for helping them.

"Well I'm sure you guys will figure it out. Oh and hey, Darius and Heinkel are in Xing to,"

"Oh yeah?" Jerso said with pleasant surprise.

"Yeah their Circus is here for Ling's Coronation ceremony," Edward explained.

"What will this Coronation Ceremony consist of?" Winry asked May curiously.

"When a new Emperor is chosen amongst the former Emperor's children he must have each of the Clan leaders swear their loyalty to him to ensure that they will follow the new Emperor's rule," May explained.

"Will the other clans accept Ling's rise to Emperor so easily?" Edward asked.

"Most of them have," May started. "Ling has made promises to a majority of the clan's in order to make things easier and better for the lesser clans, mine included. This made him popular to the majority of the clans but the stronger ones may try to assassinate Ling before he is crowned Emperor."

"That seems a little dramatic," Ed said warily.

"Yes but if the new Emperor is killed before an Heir can be born than the oldest living child will take their place," May explained.

"Sounds like Ling's gonna have to get busy than huh?" Jerso joked getting a laugh from Zampano and Ed. It wasn't long until they had made it into the territory of the Chang Clan which, by the looks of it, was mostly farmland and mountain. There were still many shops to be seen everywhere which May promised they would eventually visit. Where the car stopped wasn't at all what Ed had been expecting as the home of a Princess. Instead of a huge palace it was a decent sized house which was built on a large amount of property. As they exited the car Ed carried his one suitcase While Jerso and Zampano kindly carried the several suitcases and tool box that Winry had brought.

"Welcome to my home," May said kindly as she lead them into the house. "Alphonse why don't you show Edward where he'll be sleeping while I take Winry?"

"Alright May, follow me Ed," he instructed. Al proceeded to show Ed where everything in the house was until he led him into a room that already had a bed mat and some other personal effects lying around. "This is my room," Al explained. "You'll be staying in here while you stay."

"Sounds good to me," Ed said tiredly as he dropped his suitcase and removed his jacket. As his jacket came off the small ring box he had been hiding fell out of the hidden pocket and fell to the ground immediately catching Alphones's eye.

"Brother what's that?" Al asked curiously.

"I-it's nothing!" Ed said panicked as he went to dive for the box. Unfortunately for him Alphonse was a little quicker to the punch and picked the ring box up seconds before Ed could reach it, causing the older brother to fall flat on his face. As Edward slowly picked himself up he heard his brother's shriek of joy from opening the box.

"Oh Ed!" Alphonse said happily after engulfing his brother into a bear hug. "You're going to propose to Winry! That's great!"

"Hold on a minute Al!" Ed demanded as eh freed himself from his brother's grasp. "How did you even know it was for Winry?" Edward asked stubbornly.

"Who else would it be brother? Sheska? Lt. Hawkeye or Ross? It's not like women are throwing themselves at you you know." Edward scowled as he quickly swiped the ring box out of his brother's hand and looked at it warily. Inside was a solid gold band with small carvings on it resembling gears and hearts along with an indention at the top where a jewel would normally be placed but was apparently empty.

"Fine yes I had gotten it for Winry," Ed admitted while blushing wildly as he put the ring box into his pocket.

"Had gotten it?" Al asked having caught Edward's use of past tense.

"Well I _want _to propose to her Al," Ed told him. "But I got to thinking after talking to Darius and Heinkel, how the hell would I provide for her? I don't have a job and I definitely don't have any astonishing skills."

"That's not true brother," Alphonse said defensively. "You were the youngest State Alchemist in the city of Amestris and your knowledge of Alchemy far succeeds against most of those who study in the Alchemic world."

"But what good does that do me to provide for a possible family Al?" Ed protested.

"You could become a teacher; teach Alchemy at a university," Al suggested. "Heck you could be an advisor to someone in power and charge them millions!"

"I'm trying to be realistic here Al!" Edward said almost angrily.

"Then let me speak realistically," Alphonse said seriously putting his hands on his older brother's shoulders. "Winry doesn't care if your rich or if you have a job or not. She loves you brother and no matter what you do with your life she always _will _love you." Edward's expression softened as he eventually smiled at his younger brother.

"Thanks Al," he said gratefully.

"So when are you going to give her the ring?" Al asked excitedly.

"Well it isn't finished yet," Edward told him. "I had the band made in Creta but I couldn't find a jewel I liked enough to put atop of it."

"So we need to find you a jewel or diamond?" Alphonse asked.

"Precisely," Ed replied.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Al said excitedly. He grabbed Ed by the hand and ran out of his room quickly stopping only to tell May and Winry that they would be going out. They were then joined by Jerso who found Edwards's predicament entertaining.

"So you're thinking of tying the knot with your girl aye Ed?"

"That was the plan yeah," Ed said shyly and with a blush on his face as he followed Al down the streets of the business district. He had assured his older brother he knew just the jewelry shop where they could get what they needed to finish the ring.

"I remember when I proposed to my wife years ago," Jerso remembered fondly. "Then the crazy bitch wanted to kill me a few years later. Funny how things work out."

"THAT'S NOT EXACTLY HELPING ME!" Edward shouted angrily. "I'm worried enough without hearing that your marriage didn't work out Jerso."

"Just think of a married couple that are good together," Al suggested. "Like with Mr. and Mrs. Hughes or with Teacher and Sig." Edward took the time to think about their marriages and it did make him feel a little better. Sig and Teacher seemed to be perfect for one another; they both had excellent qualities and what one of them lacked the other made up for it; and the Hughes were obviously in love with one another, there wasn't a minute that would pass the deceased General _wouldn't _go off on a tangent and brag about his wife and kid. The thought made Edward laugh slightly.

"You know Hughes once told me that Winry would make a great wife one day. I just hope I can be a good husband."

"Come on Ed you'll do great, you two are perfect for each other," Al assured him.

"The girl still has to say yes first," Jerso reminded them.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" both Ed and Al yelled at the same time. It wasn't long after that that Al led them into a small shop with an old gentleman sitting behind a counter with beautiful jewels on display.

"What can I do for you three?" the old man asked kindly. Ed pulled out the ring box and put it on the counter.

"I need a jewel that will match perfectly with this band," he said nervously as the man opened the box.

"Ahh this band was very well made, Creta design if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right, how'd you know?" Ed asked impressed.

"All countries have their own design for jewelry; Creta's has more design while Xing's are thinner and simpler. But let me see what I can find for your band, I assume price isn't a problem?"

"Just bring out the jewels than we'll talk payment," Ed ordered. After about fifteen minutes the old man returned with about half a dozen jewels along with the promise that each one would go well with the band.

"A suggestion young sir, a girl is drawn to a gem that matches her eyes," the shop keeper suggested. At the man's suggestion Ed's gaze was immediately turned to the gleaming sapphire that was an almost exact shade as Winry's eyes. Picking up the stone Edward held it up for Al to look at.

"What do you think Al?"

"I have a perfect idea how to use it with the ring if that's the one you want to choose," Alphonse assured him.

"I guess we have a winner than," Edward said while looking back to the shop keeper. "How much for this one?" he asked holding the Sapphire.

"300,000 yen."

"HOW MUCH?!" Ed shouted in shock.

"Relax Ed it isn't as expensive as you think, and besides Amestrian money is worth more here in Xing," Alphonse assured him.

"How much is it in Amestrian money?" Edward asked. Before the shop keeper could name a price Alphonse slid a piece of paper towards the shop keeper.

"You can just bill the cost of the gem to this bank account sir," Al insisted.

"Very well, you boys have a nice day," the shop keeper said with a smile. As the trio walked out of the shop Ed turned to look at his brother.

"How did you suddenly come into money?" he asked coyly, Al suddenly blushed as he looked away.

"Training under a princess has its advantages; but enough of that just hand me the ring." Obliging to his younger brother's wishes Ed handed the ring and the jewel to his brother. Not touching the material Alphonse clapped his hands before holding them above the ring and jewel as a show of bright blue light appeared on Edward's hands. When the transmutation was finished the golden band now had the gorgeous sapphire atop of it with what seemed to be miniature gems circling the rest of the ring.

"Alphonse you're a genius!" Ed said excitedly. Alphonse blushed as he smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks brother."

"Oh no, thank you Al,"

"So now what?" Jerso asked.

"Now I need the perfect time to give it to her," Ed stated.

"When will that be?" Alphonse asked.

"I'll know it when it happens!"

_Winry and May_

Winry had just shouted loudly causing several people to look over to her worriedly thinking something had happened, when in reality-

"I've never seen automail designs like these before!" Winry said with her eyes shining as she gushed over a shop that sold armor and had displays in the window.

"It's more like armor Winry, people with limbs wear it to protect themselves," May explained.

"Why don't they have things like that in Amestris I wonder?" Winry said aloud.

"Probably because Amestrians keep losing their limbs and need automail," Zampano snorted from behind. Winry rushed into the store followed by May.

"Winry we're supposed to buy you a dress for the Coronation!" May protested.

"Just one minute," Winry begged as a burly man appeared from what Winry assumed was his workshop.

"What do ya need ladies- oh Lady Chang, forgive me for my casualness," the man corrected himself.

"It is alright, my friend here is interested in your armor," May explained.

"Oh are you? Are you a smith yourself?" the man asked.

"Yes I'm an automail engineer."

"I've heard of the ridiculous enhancements your robotic limbs have in Amestris. I'd prefer armor any day."

"But isn't it heavy to wear?" Winry asked. The man disappeared for a moment before returning with a metal gauntlet.

"Here, try this on," the man instructed. Winry put her arm through and was surprised to find that the armor was extremely light based on the material, which she could tell was a form of steel cobalt combination.

" Doesn't add much weight to the wearer but when you fight with one the difference is obvious, not to mention many can have weapons put into them, observe." The man took Winry's armored hand and pressed the palm of her glove, suddenly a two pronged weapon approximately a foot long came out of the wrist causing Winry's eyes to light up again.

"Amazing!" she said in astonishment.

"Heh, thank you miss," the man said obviously pleased.

"Is there a chance you have designs for armor like this for sale?" Winry asked desperately.

"Well I can sell you a basic design that's open to everyone but the best armor is made from personalizing it to the user's preferences," the man explained.

"Deal!" Winry said excitedly. The man brought out several scrolls and a book as Winry prepared to pay the man.

"Oh no there's no need miss," the man insisted.

"Are you sure?" Winry asked surprised.

"Of course, a friend of Lady Chang need not pay for such basic materials, especially an experienced smith like yourself.

"Thank you very much," Winry said gratefully with a bow. As they left Zampano had waited outside for the ladies to return.

"You two finished buying weapons?" he teased.

"Very funny Zampano," May teased back. "Now can we go buy some dresses?"

"I'll have to follow your lead on that," Winry admitted. "I don't know much about buying dresses."

"No worries Winry, when I'm done with you all the men of Xing will be looking at you." Winry blushed as she smiled at May's words. _But the only man I want looking at me is from Amestris, _she thought happily as she followed May and Zampano to the tailor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Unwanted Offer

It was the day of the Coronation and everyone was putting the finishing touches on their clothes for the event; Edward, Alphonse, Jerso and Zampano were already dressed and tailored for the event each wearing a very appealing Tuxedo that each of them had probably never warn before. Ed even went so far as to put his hair into a pony tail for the occasion. Winry and May how ever had been 'getting ready' for what seemed to be a couple hours.

"How long does it take for two women to get dressed?" Ed complained as he looked to a clock on the wall.

"Most women take about an hour, but then again they aren't princesses," Jerso said dully, also bored from waiting for the women.

"So what I'm hearing is that by the time they're finished the party will be over," Ed said with a depressed sigh.

"Pretty much,"" Zampano agreed as all four of the men sighed in disappointment. After another thirty minutes of waiting Edward finally lost his patience as he shouted angrily towards the girl's room,

"WOULD YOU TWO HURRY IT UP IN THERE? YOU'D THINK YOU WERE TRYING TO DISPOSE OF EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE IN THERE WHILE YOU KEEP US WAITING!" Instead of hearing the responsive yell from Winry that everyone had been expecting all they heard was the door to the girl's room opening followed by measured footsteps. When the two women came into view Edward and Alphonse's eyes popped out of their heads as their jaws dropped to the ground breaking a hole in the wooden floor. Winry was wearing her long blonde hair down while dressed in a form hugging, knee cut black dress that not only accented her curves perfectly but also greatly accented her breasts. May wore a similar dress but it wasn't as revealing as Winry's and was red with floral patterns on the dress. At seeing the expression of the boys on their appearance Winry couldn't help but smile coyly, and also with a hint of a blush on her face. It was a rare occasion when she had to dress up so she had very little experience in the matter. True to her word May had been able to make Winry look spectacular needing only a few hours of prepping; although the princess insisted that she did very little to improve Winry's natural beauty.

"So are you boys ready to go?" Winry asked coyly as she inwardly laughed that Ed and Al's positions hadn't changed. She walked past them with May close in tow as they went to the car finally ready to leave for the party. Jerso and Zampano helped the Elric brothers put their jaws back into alignment as they laughed about it the whole time.

"Nice to know who's in control of the situation huh?" Jerso said with a chuckle.

"Man to be a kid again," Zampano said nostalgically. Finally able to move and control their bodies on their own now the brothers ran to the carriage to where their elegantly dressed dates were awaiting them.

"You look amazing Winry!" Ed managed to say as he took the seat beside her and Al doing the same with May sitting across from them.

"Why thank you Ed," Winry said simply continuing to mess with her fawning boyfriend for her amusement. Alphonse was dotting over May in the same way and Winry couldn't help but laugh at how the boys were all over them. As soon as Jerso and Zampano had made it into the carriage they immediately took off with surprising speed.

"So how far is the Yao Clan anyway?" Ed asked curiously as he entangled his fingers between Winry's.

"The Yao Clan is one of the bigger clanss so they are found in the center of Xing being better defended from possible invasions," May explained. "So it'll take about half an hour or so to get to the Yao Clan." So the group spent the time in the car talking to pass the time but for the most part Edward's eyes had been glued on Winry in her new dress. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Winry in a dress but she definitely looked amazing in that dress. Winry could feel Ed's intense gaze on her and all she did was blush, pleased that Edward thought she looked attractive. Once they had entered the Yao Clan's territory Ed couldn't help but notice how different the area had become; back in the Chang territory it was a lot like Resembool, a country like area with a lot of people and shops. But the Yao territory was a much larger area and much more like a city than the country looking territory of the Chang lands. There was also an obviously larger amount of people on the streets, stopping to look at the car as they passed as if they knew a princess from a foreign clan was driving through their streets.

"So does the Emperor live in their home clan?" Winry asked curiously as she enjoyed the sight.

"They have a choice to but normally they live in the main palace in the very center of Xing," May explained. "But even if Ling were to live here he would still hold official business regarding the country at the palace."

"Great, so Mr. Emperor has separate lodgings than?" Ed asked stubbornly.

"Behave Ed," Winry warned gently while putting her hand not in his on his shoulder. "This day _is_ for Ling, so try to at least pretend to be happy for him," Winry suggested sternly.

"Oh fine," Edward pouted earning him a laugh from Al and May; Winry however smiled and leaned towards Ed where she planted a soft kiss on Ed's cheek, causing him to blush with a goofy smile. After about another 20 minutes of driving they approached a large and impressive looking palace that even Ed had to admit looked very impressive.

"If this is Ling's family palace how big is the Emperor's Palace?" Ed asked incredulously.

"Probably a hell of a lot bigger than this," Zampano stated earning him a nod from Jerso. As they approached the gate the vehicle was immediately stormed by several men who seemed to appear out of nowhere checking in and beneath the vehicle. Edward seemed to tense as he wanted to take a defensive posture while he and Winry became nervous and were wondering why the others weren't freaking out.

"Relax, they're members of Ling's imperial guard. There making sure we're not sneaking anyone not invited into the palace." May assured them.

"So this is normal?" Edward asked still not willing to lower his guard.

"I acted the same way brother, they won't do anything to harm us," Al assured them. Willing to take his brother's word on it Edward relented slightly as the guards finished their inspection of the car before disappearing back into hiding seconds before the car was permitted to continue.

"See nothing to worry about," May assured them.

"Normally the inspections would take longer but since May is a well-known ally of Ling they trust us enough not to search our clothes anymore," Alphonse informed them.

"Yeah, what a relief," Edward said stiffly. As the car was brought to the entrance of the palace they all left the car as the driver went off in wait for when they were ready to return May's home. Ed walked into the palace when Winry put her arm through his earning her a surprised stare from Edward.

"You're supposed to walk your date in on your arm," Winry told him with a smile, quickly earning her a smile from him. Ed then noticed that Al and May were also walking arm in arm, shooting his embarrassed little brother a thumbs up making Al blush and return it with a small smile. As they walked into what they assumed was a ball room they were surprised to see so many people inside the room. There were people dressed in kimono style dresses, and not only the women. Several older men were wearing black or blue styled dresses which Ed assumed was a tradition many years ago. He also saw that there were many suits of armor around the area on display for decoration, giving the sensation that they were all being watched (although Edward didn't doubt that more of Ling's imperial guard was surveying the area in the shadows out of sight). Ed looked around for anyone he might recognize but could not find anyone worth recognizing.

"So where is Ling anyways?" Edward asked.

"He won't be showing himself until later in the night, right before the banquet in his honor," May informed. "So for now the night is ours," she said looking sheepishly towards Alphonse with a deep blush who returned it in full. May soon noticed someone familiar and went off to meet them with Alphonse in close proximity leaving Ed and Winry by themselves in the mass of people; Jerso and Zampano had gone off on their own and Edward didn't know where to begin looking for them. He felt nervous being in a foreign area like this without someone experienced in the culture acting as his guide; Winry however didn't seem to have any problem as she tugged on his arm leading him towards where everyone was dancing.

"Come on Ed let's dance!" Winry said excitedly as she pulled her date towards the dance floor.

"Dance? But I don't – I can't dance," Edward protested weakly to no prevail. Winry had ignored his protests as she pulled him to the center of the floor. As if by fate the music changed to a slower even number which was perfect for slow dancing. Winry turned around so that she was facing Edward and couldn't help but smile at seeing how uncomfortable Ed seemed.

"Calm down Ed I want you to dance with me not pass out from embarrassment," Winry teased as she looked up to his face, an act she still wasn't used to.

"I told you I don't know _how_ to dance," Edward protested with no victory.

"Well than I'll show you how," Winry said matter of factly. Winry then took a hold of both of his hands into hers placing his left hand on her hip while raising the right hand into the air slightly at shoulder level before removing her hand from her own hip and placing it onto Edward's hip.

"You ready?" she asked encouragingly.

"No!"

"Just follow my lead," Winry instructed. She slowly took a step backward as Ed followed her taking a step forward, then a step to the left and then a step back. Winry led the dance and was impressed that Ed was doing well for his first time dancing but he was visibly not enjoying it as he was more focused on not stepping on her feet which were in a pair of matching black high heel shoes that complimented her dress.

"See Ed? It isn't that difficult," Winry said encouragingly.

"That's easy for you to say, where did you learn to dance anyways?" he asked not letting his eyes wander away from his feet for more than a few seconds at a time.

"I used to go dancing in Resembool for a while, there was this guy who taught me how to-"

"A guy?" Ed asked suddenly asked stiffly as his head whipped to look at Winry's face. "Who, what guy?" he demanded jealously.

"Ed calm down," Winry said soothingly wiping Ed's jealously away instantly. "It was an older guy that my grandmother knows; he taught me how to dance at the Sheep Festival one year when you and Al were away." Ed's expression softened as he looked down at his feet again but this time in shame.

"I'm sorry Winry," Edward said regretfully. He was surprised to hear Winry laugh at him as he looked back to her with a blush eminent on his face. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded embarrassed.

"I'm laughing at you you idiot," Winry said affectionately as she wrapped her arms around Ed's neck, leaving him clueless as to where to put his as he hesitantly put them on the small of her back. "I didn't know that you cared so much to be jealous after hearing I danced with someone else," she said sounding slightly pleased at that.

"Well of course I would be," Ed said defensively, a blush still obviously glowing on his face. "If you really want to go dancing I'll have to take you myself than," he said making it sound as if he was indifferent about the statement, but Winry knew it was a big deal for Ed to say something like that. Planting a gentle kiss on his lips she was met by an affectionate return as they swayed slowly to the music not stopping their kiss. Once the song was finished Edward and Winry finally separated both smiling with a faint blush on both of their faces.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Winry suggested to which Ed immediately agreed to. They went to the table where appetizers like foods were on display for the guests to eat to hold them off until the banquet. It seemed to be mostly fish and neither of them knew what was good (or safe) to eat. "Wait here," Winry instructed kissing him again gently on the cheek. "I'll go ask May what's safe to eat."

"Hurry back!" Ed called out to her as she went off to find the Chang Princess. As Edward waited for Winry to return he still looked daringly at the food on display wondering if it would be worth chancing something to settle his rumbling stomach. He finally decided on a pink looking fish pile that had sauces and vegetables on it that fit barely in the palm of his hand. As he was about to down the entire piece of food in one bite a _very_ familiar and undesirable voice sounded from behind him causing Edward to flinch in anger.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you Fullmetal, all of the hors d'oeuvres are raw fish." Edward spun around angrily to see none other than the not so newly appointed General Roy Mustang standing behind him in his military uniform and a know it all smirk on his face; the only thing different that Edward could notice about him was the thin mustache growing on his upper lip.

"Mustang you bastard, what the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked angrily.

"Now Fullmetal is that anyway to speak to one of your superiors?" Mustang asked with that smug smirk still on his face.

"I'm not a part of the military anymore Mustang and I want nothing more to do with it!" Edward reminded him with a stubborn smile.

"Don't be so full of yourself Edward I didn't come to see you, I'm here on behalf of the military to ensure relations with the new Emperor of Xing continue to remain peaceful."

"That sounds like a job for a Colonel _General,_" Ed added the last part to prove that Mustang wasn't fooling him.

"Which is why Colonel Armstrong is here, in fact he's right over there," Mustang said while pointing out towards a towering form of a man who was speaking to Alphonse.

"If that's the case why are you here?" Edward demanded not believing for a minute that he was here to visit Ling to cement relations. Looking over his shoulder for a split moment Mustang gestured to the balcony of the palace.

"Why don't we take this outside," he suggested. Edward nodded reluctantly as he walked outside with the General. Once they were outside Edward looked to Mustang no longer willing to tolerate his bullshit.

"All right Mustang what's the deal, why did you follow me to Xing?" he demanded.

"I need your help Ed," Mustang said seriously.

"Does it have anything to do with me rejoining the military?" he demanded.

"Yes but-"

"Not interested," Edward said simply as he made to walk back towards the palace only to be stopped by Mustang who grabbed his shoulder and stopped his advance by turning him around.

"Just listen to me for five minutes Elric," Mustang returned with a stubbornness matching Edward's. Their eyes met as an invisible battle of will was going on to determine who would crack first, until suddenly-

"Fine five minutes!" Ed said reluctantly. "You better not waste them." Mustang nodded in thanks as he started speaking.

"As you know it's been my goal to become the Fuhrer of Amestris, unfortunately after former Fuhrer King Bradley was dethroned Grumman took his place as Fuhrer. However Grumman is ready to retire now and has promised to give me his support in becoming the next Fuhrer."

"You've yet to tell me why you need me to rejoin the Military," Edward said impatiently.

"If you'd give me a minute I'd finish and tell you!" Mustang snapped angrily as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now while Grumman did promise me his support for Fuhrer there are still others who feel that they would make a better Fuhrer, there are a number of others who believe that they would be a better choice for the candidacy."

"And who are these other candidates?" Edward asked only half interested.

"The only other two that are worth mentioning are the newly promoted Lieutenant General Olivier Mira Armstrong and newly promoted Major General Frank Archer," Mustang replied.

"Well I don't know, or care, about who that Archer guy is but you've got your work cut out against you against Armstrong," Edward scoffed carelessly obviously angering Mustang. Mustang took a deep breath in the hopes to calm himself but only managed to succeed partially as he looked Edward in the eyes.

"Your right Edward I will be having my work cut out for me; unfortunately that's why I need your help."

"Which you have yet to tell me why you even need me back in the military," Edward reminded stubbornly.

"After Bradley was removed and Grumman took his place it was decided that from then on all future Fuhrers would be decided on by several factors," Mustang explained slowly. "Those factors are the past military accomplishments of the candidates and their subordinates, proper recommendation from a an officer of equal or greater rank and the acceptance of the Majority of the military commanding staff between everyone ranked Major and above."

"And what does any of that have to do with me?" Edward asked.

"Look Fullmetal I'll be blunt: while my accomplishments within the Military are excellent along with my recommendation by the current Fuhrer it's enough to get me recommended but not to insure me the position," Mustang admitted. "Armstrong has a number of won battles against Drachma under her belt and you can bet anyone in the North with power will vote for her; and Archer has the majority of the current Generals in his pocket in a number of military outposts minus the North. It could go in either direction right now."

"Get to the point Mustang or I'm walking!" Edward demanded finally losing his temper.

"I want you to become a Colonel and form a team to work under me," Mustang admitted causing Edward to scowl at the proposal. "You'd be able to pick your own team and would only have to answer to me and the Fuhrer."

"So everything I did for you as a State Alchemist wasn't enough?" Edward asked angrily. "Saving the entire country and destroying Father?"

"Edward," Mustang said in hopes to calm him down, unfortunately Edward wasn't in any mood to stop ranting.

"The only reason I joined the Military in the first place was to get mine and Al's bodies back; he has his body back and I'm fine having an automail leg," He tapped the metallic leg to help prove his point. "There's no reason for me to return to the Military. NONE!" Edward stormed off leaving Mustang on the balcony.

"At least consider it Fullmetal," Mustang called out. Edward stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder to look at Mustang. He knew that the former Colonel only wanted what was best for the country and that he shouldn't be angry about that, but after everything the Military (which was basically Father's personal army) had done to him and his family and friends he had little reason to want to rejoin, but he was able to promise Mustang one thing.

"I'll consider it but don't get your damn hopes up!" Edward said while storming back into the main ball room. Edward was visibly angry and anyone that was in a five foot radius of him could feel the angry heat coursing from his pores. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around scowling only to be faced by his brother and the apparently promoted Armstrong.

"Brother you'll never guess who I ran into!" Alphonse had said happily.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Edward," Armstrong said politely holding his hand out for Edward to shake. Edward stared at it hesitantly before taking the hand into his own; he could feel the intensity of the former Major's strength through the handshake and could tell that he was obviously holding back his strength with apparent ease.

"Hello Armstrong, I understand that congratulations are in order aren't they?" Edward asked suspiciously. Al's expression changed to one of surprise that Ed had already heard of Armstrong's promotion while Armstrong's eyes merely widened.

"I assume that General Mustang has already spoken to you then," Armstrong stated calmly.

"Did you come to try and convince me?" Edward asked as he let go of his hand, a hard look obvious on his face.

"No," Armstrong said, surprising the hard look off of Edward's face. "I actually told General Mustang that you would refuse his offer and that he shouldn't pressure you into doing so." Edward frowned slightly in shame; Armstrong had been a loyal friend during his time in the Military and had never done anything to threaten or harm him or his brother (Aside from continuously ripping his shirt off in front of him).

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed…"

"Think nothing of it," Armstrong said with a comforting smile. "Well if you two will excuse me I should find the General. While he is my superior I feel it necessary to make sure he behaves himself in foreign nations." As Armstrong went off to find the General Alphonse approached his brother curiously.

"What did you and General Mustang talk about?" he asked curiously. Ed was about to answer when a giant gong went off from somewhere that seemed to fill the entire ball room. Immediately after May, followed by Winry, came rushing towards the Elric brothers.

"I'll tell you later," Edward whispered as the girl approached them.

"Come on you guys! The banquet is about to begin, let's head to our seats!" May insisted as she grabbed Alphonse's arm and dragged him away. Winry put her arm into Edward's but waked slowly as they followed Alphonse and May into the dinning chamber.

"I saw you walk off with Mustang, is everything ok?" Winry asked worriedly. Edward did his best to give her a reassuring smile before kissing her gently on the head.

"Yeah the bastard just blindsided me and thought it'd be funny to give me a hard time, don't worry about it," he lied casually hoping she wouldn't catch it. Unfortunately Winry knew he was lying, but for what reason? She decided to let him off the hook, for now, as they entered the dining chamber which consisted of a very large circular table that seemed large enough to fit at least a hundred people without a problem. While the table was circular in shape it was only the perimeter that was actually a table, the center was hollowed out so that, Edward assumed, entertainment could be viewed while everyone ate. They took their seats surprisingly close to what appeared to be the head of the table, Jerso and Zampano were on Winry's left side while Edward sat between her and his brother withy May on Al's right. In a matter of minutes everyone had been seated dozens of Ling's servants began walking in with trays of food in their hands placing a tray in front of every person but alternating the different foods so to give everyone a wide array.

As the lids on the food were lifted Ed and Al's eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful food: a bounty of different meats, fish, side dishes and drink for everyone to choose from; many of which the Elrics recognized from Amestris while many were still foreign to them. With his fork and knife raised and a ravenous gleam in his eyes he was only stopped from digging in by Winry, who was wielding a scolding stare, as she gestured to the head of the table where a curtain was opening to reveal their host and friend, Ling Yao. Everyone bowed their heads in respect at the new emperor as he smiled and took his seat at the head of the table. Ling was wearing an elegant brown robe that made even him look regal with his hair tied in an upward bun to keep it out of his eyes. A plain yet stern look was on his face as he looked out to all of the people sitting around his table; Ed couldn't be sure but he could have sworn he saw Ling's mouth twitch upward in an almost smile when his eyes had passed over him, never the less he kept his regal composure as he addressed the guests in the dinning chamber.

"I would like to thank you all for coming," Ling said graciously as he looked to all of the people in the room. "After today my reign as Emperor of Xing will begin making the Yao clan the dominating clan in the country, but now isn't the time for such formalities," Ling smiled slightly as he gestured to the center of the table. "For now let us simply enjoy this bounty before us and enjoy the show!" Suddenly a smokescreen appeared in the center of the table; once it was cleared there were over a dozen different performers in the center including Darius and Heinkel already in their Chimera forms along with Yoki grouped with several clowns. Heinkel roared deeply surprising a majority of the guests in the room while getting a roar of applause from those from Amestris who knew him. As everyone ate they were all engrossed in the show, the majority of the room fully enjoying themselves. It went from a duo who juggled knives and swords of varying lengths across the room to one another (while chopping off the tip of an older gentleman's beard to the audiences amusement), a fire swallower who finished by belching a torrent of fire, an act where the clowns got laughs (even Yoki got a few but those who knew him could tell he hated what he was doing), but nothing was as entertaining as the final two performances.

The first was a weight lifting contest between Darius and the strong man of the circus, a muscular man that made Colonel Armstrong pause in admiration. They would each go on lifting different amounts of weight in attempts to one up one another. The challenge went so far as Darius lifting up the strong man_ and _his 900 pound barbell, earning him both the victory and the applause of the audience. The second challenge was between Heinkel and a man dressed in black with a whip; the show went on with Heinkel playing the part of a wild animal who was trying to kill the man while the tamer 'trained' the beast almost instantly; but not before putting on a very convincing show that would have fooled Ed and the others had they not known Heinkel before. By the time the performance was finished everyone received a standing ovation before leaving the dining room to be fed themselves. At that moment Ling arose again with a more serious tone on his face.

"At this time I must now ask each of my siblings to arise from their seats," Ling said in a commanding tone. At the command May rose wordlessly from her seat along with a large amount of others ranging from all ages, some older with gray hairs evident in their beards and some that seemed younger than May. Ling then instructed each of his siblings, all 42 of them, to stand in the center of the room before the remaining guests. "As is custom in the land of Xing each of you must swear your fealty to me as the Emperor of Xing. May Chang, please step forward." May stepped forward regally as she looked towards Ling's face at the head of the table. "May Chang do you swear on your honor as the leader of the Chang Clan to follow and obey the Emperor of Xing's orders, good or bad regardless of the outcome, and be held responsible if your clan is to betray the Emperor and all of Xing?"

"On my name and honor of the Chang Clan I do swear to follow the Emperor of Xing until my death," May replied. As she finished she went to one knee and bowed before Ling, as he nodded graciously with a smile before looking towards his next sibling. For about half an hour Ling would have his many brothers and sisters swear fealty to him; at first Edward had thought he was just going down the row, but then he noticed that he had skipped over several of his siblings. By the time he was finished there were four siblings still standing while the rest remained bowed facing Ling: one was an older gentleman, apparently the oldest of Ling's siblings, who was wearing a simple black robe and a single braid going down his otherwise bald head. The two other brothers that stood looked very much a like wearing matching vests and tunics but in different colors, one wore black while the other wore white. The last sibling was a determined looking young woman, probably only a year or two older than Ed, who wore a green dress with slits down the legs of her dress while her hair was put up in a tight bun.

"The four of you, as many in this room are well aware, have acted against my rise to the crown. Now normally it would be the Emperor's right to behead each of you to insure only the loyal may survive during my rule, but I am willing to give each of you a chance to voice your concerns so we may come to an understanding peacefully. Now who would like to speak first?" Without hesitation the eldest of the four stepped forward bowing gently at the waist towards Ling.

"Ah Chen Po of the Po Clan. I will be honest I was surprised to hear of your opposition," Ling admitted curiously.

"I apologize, but I believe my reason is a justifiable one more than the petty grievances of our siblings," Chen Po said while gesturing slightly to the other three siblings. "My main concern is that you are too young to rule a country. Your heart is in the right place and you have already set in motion goals to improve our nation; but I fear your naivety that comes with being young may get in your way of making difficult decisions, your willingness to speak with us instead of immediately beheading us is a prime example." The elder sibling's words immediately got the guests in the room to murmur quietly to one another while Ling remained calm with a smiling expression on his face. He then spoke something to Chen Po in a language Ed (and by the looks of it everyone else from Amestris) didn't recognize; the older sibling's eyes widened at whatever Ling had said to him as he knelt to the ground and swore his fealty to Ling as an Emperor.

"I withdraw my complaint," he said apologetically. "I pray that you will forgive me." Ling nodded as he turned to his remaining three siblings, his smile now being replaced by a concerned frown.

"The three of you however I am not surprised you would challenge my rule. For decades the Yao clan has been at war with the Zhao and Meguro clans. I assume little would appease you other than my head on one of these silver platters wouldn't it?" The look a likes, that Ed decided had to be twins, looked to one another as the female in the center spoke out boldly and plainly.

"What I worry about is for the safety and future of my people," she said sternly with an intense heat aimed at Ling. "As you said our clans have fought between one another more than any of the other clans; how can we be sure you won't burn our clans in revenge for the years of infighting?"

"What I want now is what I've always wanted for Xing. To give it's people an easier life to thrive off of; what good would destroying your clans do for Xing? The Meguro clan is well known for its exceptional doctors while the Zhao clan is on top of Xing's largest mine. Attacking the clans would not strengthen our country," Ling said calmly without raising his tone in the slightest; sounding almost like a teacher would to a confused student. While her eyes softened slightly at Ling's words the reaction from the twins wasn't nearly as approving.

"No; the only thing that _is _good for Xing is to insure the rightful Emperors are seated on its throne," the twin in the black tunic said coolly.

"And we are here to insure that happens." The second twin in the white quickly drew a blade from his vest as he threw it up into the air followed by a large explosion.

AN: I'm leaving you hanging this time. For some reason I'm not overly proud with this chapter so I'll try to make the next one more approving. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP so please be patient and remember to leave a review, I love those. So until then,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Palace Brawl! Edward's Proposal

Edward was one of the few people in the room quick enough to react by the sudden explosion; as soon as the blade that had been sent flying by one of the twins had exploded Edward's thoughts immediately went to protecting Winry. Unsure what was about to happen Edward thrust Winry behind his back while flipping the table he had shared with her and Alphonse off of the ground as it laid on its side blocking him and Winry. Apparently that was the smart move to make for the blade that had exploded sending hundreds if not thousands of sharp needle like objects flying instantly goning towards all of the guests in the room along with Ling. As Edward continued to keep Winry safely behind him several of the sharp needle weapons pierced through the table leaving only inches between their sharp points and Edward's face. Edward quickly scanned the area seeing if anyone else he knew had foreseen the attack:

Alphonse had created a barrier in front of himself as did Colonel Armstrong protecting himself and General Mustang. Jerso had managed to leap out of the way as Zampano transformed into his full Chimera form; as the needles hit they didn't seem to harm him as his quills tightened in anticipation; several of Lings siblings had been impaled by the sharp weapon and were bleeding on the ground, however May had been able to avoid the attack while Ling had managed to block the needles with a sword which had been hidden in his robe. Realizing that all of his friends and family were safe Edward let out a sigh before shouting at the top of his lungs-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"The Zhao brothers must be attempting to take out Ling before he can become Emperor," Alphonse guessed worriedly as he looked over his stone barrier to look at May. As Ed also peeked over the flipped over table it seemed that dozens of men dressed in black outfits had leaped out of nowhere and were attacking the guests.

"ISN'T LING SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOME KIND OF HONOR GUARD?!" Edward asked in a fit.

"Looks like _we're_ the wonder guard now," Zampano said with a growl.

"Well let's not keep them waiting then!" Jerso said readily as he transformed into his toad form. Edward tsked angrily as he said angrily to himself,

"I guess Ling isn't finished mooching off of us even when he's the Emperor of Xing!" Looking over to Winry his expression immediately turned tense and worry filled as he looked at her panicked form. "Winry you need to stay down alright? Stay out of sight and don't let anyone see you."

"What are you going to do?" Winry asked worriedly.

"I'm going to teach these bastards a lesson," Ed said stubbornly. Turning to his brother, who now had a determined look on his face, Edward asked in a challenging tone, "You ready to show these punks what the Elrics are made of?"

"You bet!" Al agreed as he clapped his hands together. Suddenly the silver platters that had been used to hold food immediately started glowing blue as several were immediately changed into a silver short sword. Tossing it to his brother Ed caught it in midair as he leaped over the table and towards the group of enemy ninja: Alphonse, Jerso and Zampano close behind him. In the middle, fighting the dozens of soldiers currently, were May, Ling who had joined the fight, their sister apparently from the Meguro clan and the other siblings who hadn't been pierced by the needles. While they didn't seem to be struggling they were vastly outnumbered and wouldn't be able to hold out for long. Zampano and Jerso immediately took down a group of the enemies by firing razor sharp quills and lobs of sticky spit at the enemies; many were stabbed in key locations like arms and legs while being followed by being glued to the wall by Jerso's spit. Just as one of the enemies were about to strike at Ling with their sword Edward managed to block it with his own sword.

"Glad you could make it Ed," Ling said in his usual casual tone.

"It looks like you owe me another one Ling," Edward replied as he kicked the ninja away.

"What do you mean another?" Ling asked innocently. "How did I owe you before?" he asked as he slashed through several ninja who tried leaping at him.

"HOW ABOUT THE ROOM SERVICE BILL BACK IN AMESTRIS HUH?" Edward shouted angrily while kicking an oncoming assailant in the head with his automail leg.

"I thought we worked that out after I helped you guys catch Gluttony," Ling replied as he kept a ninja from stabbing one of his injured siblings.

"You mean the Homunculus who escaped and ATE US?"

"Fair enough," Ling said with a chuckle before his face turned serious all of a sudden. "Whoever these assailants are they somehow managed to get passed my imperial guard, Lan Fan and the others will be here momentarily."

"So that means we aren't allowed to fall then huh?" Ed said with a sly smile as Ling returned it in same.

"No you aren't, now let's give em hell!" Everyone was surprised to hear a sudden roar coming from the other side of the room. Before anyone could move several tables had been thrown at an oncoming group of enemy ninja while a blur had taken down three in a swift movement.

"It's time to show you what happens when you mess with trained professionals!" a familiar voice called out. It was then that Ed noticed Darius had leapt into the mix of the battle while Heinkel had removed his fangs and claws from the fallen ninjas he had pounced.

"Glad to see you here Mr. Gorilla," Edward said appreciatively.

"You can be glad later, let's just stay alive for now," Darius suggested seriously. With the aid of the added warriors for Ling's side the battle immediately turned in their favor, unfortunately more ninja appeared to come out of nowhere and by Ling's surprise they weren't allies.

"Hey where did those two twins go?" Edward asked suddenly. Everyone looked around the ninja but nobody could seem to find them anywhere.

"Were those two the ones responsible for this?" Darius asked.

"It would seem so," Ling responded. "I'm not very popular among all of my family."

"They're starting to overwhelm us!" May exclaimed as she threw several kunai perfectly at the flanks of oncoming ninja. Ed looked around for his brother and froze when he saw Alphonse fighting several ninja at once, his opponents seeming to have the upper hand. Al had changed his sword into a spiked staff and was warding off his opponents constantly as he blocked their attacks but was getting forced towards a wall. Once he was too close to the wall to escape Ed worried that his brother would be cornered; suddenly Al dropped his staff and clapped his hands together as he put his hands onto a nearby armor statue. As one of the ninja lunged at Alphonse he ducked to grab his dropped staff; as the ninja was about to counter attack her was hit square in the gut by the suit of armor sending the ninja flying. The armor than took a fighting stance besides Al as they continued to fight the remaining ninja. Impressed and surprised by his brother's fighting technique and new Alchemy technique Edward only gave himself a few moments to remain impressed as he had to fight enemies of his own.

As he blocked an oncoming attack with his sword Darius knocked the ninja out while Zampano released a wave of quills at the oncoming ninja. Just as it seemed that they were getting the upper hand Edward heard a scream that sent chills down his spine; spinning frantically he saw the two twins, senbon (sharp needle weapon) in-between each finger, approaching Winry who had gotten out of cover to help someone who had been injured. She was on her knees by the young woman's side as they approached her with an obvious intent to kill.

"WINRY!" Edward called out frantically. It happened in a flash; the twin brothers threw their senbon at the injured woman on the ground, Winry was beside her so she was obviously in the line of fire. The needle weapons seemed to go in slow motion as they approached Winry-

When they suddenly hit a large stone barrier that seemed to pop up out of nowhere protecting Winry.

"**HOW DARE YOU ATTACK AN UNARMED PERSON IN COMBAT**?" an over enthusiastic voice called out to the twins as a large shadow stood behind them. They only just managed to avoid a massive gauntlet worn fist strike where they had been only moments ago. When the two twins landed and turned to see who had struck at them they were surprised to see that their opponent had ripped off his tuxedo jacket and shirt. "**LET'S SEE HOW YOU TWO HOLD UP AGAINST ME! COLONEL ALEX LOUISE ARMSTRONG THE STRONGARM ALCHEMIST**!" picking up several loose pieces of rock he had knocked free of the floor he held them in the palm of his hands before the Zhao twins. "Now to show you a presentation of the technique passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Armstrong tossed the rocks into the air and punched them at twins; the moment his glove made contact they turned into sharp arrows that fired at his opponent at incredible speeds.

While the twins were able to avoid the projectiles sent flying at them they weren't at all ready for the tirade of spikes to be sent their way. As the two were sent flying by the spikes two massive stone hands, created by General Mustang, grabbed them from behind restraining them.

"Now that we have the one's responsible for this little coup lets end this quickly," Mustang said smugly. Raising his right hand Mustang snapped his fingers creating a blast of fire from his fingers separating the opposing forces from Ed and the others; seconds later the fire formed a ring around all of the enemies followed by a stone dome _within _the ring of fire created by Armstrong.

"That should hold the ruffians," Armstrong said proudly as he flexed at the structure he and Mustang had created to contain the enemies. Edward passed the flexing Alchemist as he ran frantically towards Winry immediately embracing her as he approached her.

"Thank god you're alright," Edward said nearly crying in relief as he held Winry tightly to his chest, worried that if he let her go she'd disappear. He pulled her away from him slightly to get a look at her; she seemed slightly shaken up but didn't seem to be in any pain. "What were you thinking getting out of the cover like that?" he demanded worriedly.

"There were people in pain Ed I couldn't just leave them there," Winry argued trying her best to use a soothing voice. She could tell that he was panicking and didn't want to worsen the situation. Ed just sighed in relied and chuckled awkwardly as he pulled Winry back into his embrace; a gentler more affectionate hold.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Win," Ed whispered gently into her ears.

"It's alright Ed, I'm ok," Winry assured him. Ignorant to the stares of several of their friends they didn't at all hear the conversation going between several of them.

"So Ed got together with his mechanic huh?" Ling asked aloud.

"Yeah, it's about time if you ask me," Mustang said nosily as he stared at the young couple, a ping of jealousy at the love the two openly showed one another. Suddenly Al came rushing towards the group as he immediately embraced May in the same way Ed and Winry were, however no words needed to be said between them.

"Apparently Ed's not the only Elric getting lucky," Ling said with a chuckle as he turned away from the couple to face the approaching essence.

"My lord!" a familiar voice called as she appeared. A masked woman appeared before Ling along with at least a dozen other masked warriors behind her. A worried look was evident to Ling even though she wore a mask.

"Did you find out what happened to the other guards Lan Fan?" Ling asked.

"I'm sorry my lord, but most of them had been killed and replaced with men and women from the Zhao family. My group was the only one to have remained untouched." Ling sighed sadly as he looked towards the group of injured and dead ninja, injured guests and siblings and his own brothers from the Zhao clan restrained by stone hands.

"See to it that the injured are treated immediately and that the Zhao's are imprisoned immediately. Also send bereavements to the families of the soldiers their men killed," Ling instructed sadly. Lan Fan nodded but did not walk away quite yet.

"And of me my lord?" she asked almost trembling. Ling looked towards Lan Fan, a stern look still on his face, as he said in a gentle tone,

"We will speak later, for now do as I've asked you please." Lan Fan nodded obediently as she and the other warriors silently went to the ninja's currently glued to the wall by Jerso's spit and Zampano's quills. Several went to move the wounded while Ling turned to his group of Amestrian friends including Ed and Winry who had just approached the group in each other's arms. "I must apologize for how this turned out, I had no idea that my brothers had gone to such great lengths to dethrone me. Perhaps Chen Po is correct, I am rather naïve aren't I?"

"You're going to let something like that stop you from being Emperor?" Edward asked dumbfounded.

"Now I didn't say that did I?" Ling asked returning to his jovial tone. Turning serious again for a moment Ling looked out to everyone in front of him. "However I do thank you all for your help, I don't think we would have dispatched all of my brothers' henchmen so quickly had you all not helped."

"I'm surprised your own soldiers weren't here to fight, why was that?" Mustang asked curiously.

"It would seem that my brothers Ming and Mang had most of them killed and replaced them with their own, what I want to know is how long they were in the castle for." Ling shook out of his train of thought as he smiled once again at the group. "At any rate you all have my thanks and insist that you all stay here for a few days, the castle and its servants will be at your beck and call during your stay." Not willing to take no by anyone's protests (even though May was the only one protesting) Ling ordered several servants to lead everyone to their rooms. After a few moments Edward and Winry were the last two to be brought to a room.

"And this will be your room," the servant said politely as he opened the door. "There are fresh night clothes for the two of you on your bed, if you two should need anything at any time please pull the cord by the door and someone will be here immediately to aid you."

"Thank you," Winry said politely as the servant smiled kindly before walking off.

"Shall we?" Ed said in a cheesy romantic tone, earning him a giggle and nod from Winry. As the two entered the room they were in pure shock at the elegance of the room. The single room seemed to have more room than their home in Resembool and had a selection of pleasantries to choose from. Winry peeked into the bathroom and her eyes lit up immediately seeing that the bath tub was more like a hot spring that took up only half of the bathroom while leaving the other half with a steam room and regular bathroom facilities.

"I don't think I've ever seen a bathroom so nice before!" Winry said in awe as her eyes continued to shine like stars. She turned to Ed excitedly ready to claim first use of the bathroom when she noticed that Ed was staring intently into the other room with a wild blush on his face. "What's wrong Ed?" Winry asked confused. Ed looked back at Winry and then back to the other room not able to say anything. Winry looked at what had Ed so transfixed and was amazed to see the bed in the center of the room; it was a large, round shaped bed that looked as if it could fit at least ten people on it! She also noticed the glass door towards a balcony that must look over the garden in the palace ground.

"What has you so worried Ed? The bed to round for you?" she teased gently.

"There's only one bed," Edward finally managed to say while still flushing madly. It took Winry a few moments to comprehend what he had meant but when it finally sunk in her face glowed a similar shade of red as Edward's as they realized they would have to sleep together. Finally shaking himself out of his panicked trance Ed finally said,

"Look it's no big deal, you just take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Ed insisted as he proceeded to pull off several pillows and a sheet off of the bed when Winry grabbed his arm before he could even approach the bed.

"Ed don't be ridiculous," she insisted while still blushing wildly. "The bed is big enough to hold half of Resembool. I don't think it's that big a deal if we slept in the same bed for a few nights." Edward looked down at Winry in surprise as his cheeks began to glow red again.

"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes I'm sure," Winry assured him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and poking him in the chest playfully. "So long as you don't get any funny ideas," she said in a more serious but still joking matter. Edward chuckled as he pulled her into a tight embrace; as they held one another Winry almost thought that she could feel Edward trembling, but for what? When they separated he looked mostly the same if not slightly worried as he insisted she use the bathroom first so he could change. Winry headed to the bed and grabbed the night clothes left for her; it was a white night dress that seemed to be made of pure silk. She tossed Edward his own white night shirt as she passed him to walk into the bathroom.

"Be back in a minute," she teased before shutting the bathroom door behind her. Ed smiled gently as he looked longingly at the door, greatly wishing he could be in the bathroom with Winry watching her bathe. He snapped out of his perverted fantasy and took off his tux jacket and dress shirt, leaving him in his dress pants and suspenders. Before he could proceed to remove his pants there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ed called out towards the door.

"It's me," the familiar voice of Mustang called from behind the door. Edward moaned guessing as to what the General would want as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"What do you want Mustang? It's late and you're not exactly the last thing I want to see before going to bed," Edward complained hoping that his complaint would send Mustang away, of course it didn't.

"I just want to talk for a few minutes, are you alone?"

"Winry's in the bathroom getting ready for bed," Ed said nonchalantly. Mustang's eye brows shot up in surprise at hearing that as a sly smile appeared on his face.

"So you and Winry are sharing a room together than?" he said with a smug tone in his voice. After a moment Ed realized what Mustang was implying as his face grew red in anger and embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted angrily at Mustang. "It's not like that you perverted freak!"

"So you aren't about to take Winry's innocence while staying in a foreign land?" Mustang asked, visibly enjoying taunting the elder Elric brother. Ed's face lit up like a stop sign as he growled angrily at Mustang.

"DID YOU COME HERE TO TALK OR MEDDLE IN MY RELATIONSHIP?!" He demanded angrily. Mustang's face cleared itself of its taunting nature and changed to a serious look.

"You mind if we talk on the balcony?" he asked. Edward stood aside allowing Mustang in as the General walked inside the room and towards the balcony. Once outside Edward shut the door behind them so Winry wouldn't hear what they would talk about.

"How is Winry? Is she ok?" Mustang asked. Realizing he meant about almost being attacked Edward nodded his head solemnly.

"Yeah she seems ok, I'm grateful for Armstrong being there when he was," Edward admitted. Mustang noticed that Ed seemed to zone out for a moment as he sad almost inaudibly, "If anything had happened to her…"

"You love her," Mustang said simply, not a sound of teasing or torment in his voice. Ed snapped out of his trance and blushed at Mustang's statement.

"Of course I love her! She's one of the only people that have always been there for me and Al!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Mustang said stubbornly causing Ed to sigh in defeat.

"Yeah I know," Ed said in a surprisingly soft tone. "And the thought of losing her just then… I don't know what I'd do with myself if anything ever happened to her." He turned around and put his arms on the railing of the balcony as he looked off into the garden; as he looked out at the lantern lit garden he heard Mustang approach and stand beside him, copying his position.

"I can relate," he said simply as he looked out at the garden as well. After a few moments of silence Mustang reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "You dropped this during the fight," he explained as he tossed it to Ed gently. Ed caught it frantically as he opened the small box and sighed in relief at seeing the ring still being safe and secured in the box.

"Wow that's quite a ring you got there Ed," a new voice said from behind. Both Ed and Mustang leaped in surprise with Mustang raising a gloved hand only for them to notice Ling standing gracefully on the balcony's railing. "Hey guys!" he said simply.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM LING?!" both men asked at the same time.

"DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TELL YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Well it is my palace Ed, I'm allowed to go where I please," Ling answered simply with a smile on his face. He pointed to the ring again and asked, "So the ring, does that mean you're going to propose to Winry?" he asked curiously. Ed scowled as he shut the ring box and shoved it into his pocket.

"It's complicated," he said through gritted teeth.

"How's it complicated?" Ling asked "It's obvious you two are in love with each other and you have a ring, I don't know what you're waiting for.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WOMEN? I DON'T SEE YOU WITH A WIFE OR GIRLFRIEND," Ed shouted defensively.

"As the Emperor of Xing I'm to pick a woman from each of the 42 clans that make up the country aside from my own clan and sire a child with them," Ling said seriously. "I think I'd know a little about women due to that."

"Yeah well –it's not the same," Edward pouted as he turned away from Ling and faced the garden again.

"Well what it the problem then?" Mustang asked, now curious about the topic at hand. Edward looked ready to explode in frustration at any moment but to both Ling and Mustang's surprise Ed seemed to calm down as he looked towards the both of them.

"Because once I started to think about it I realized that even if I did ask her to marry me I'd have no way to support the two of us. I don't have any particular skills aside from my knowledge of Alchemy and it does me little good if I can't use it. I know Winry has her automail work to keep us financed but I don't want to put that kind of pressure on her to provide for us and possibly our future children."

"You realize that by rejoining the Military we _do _pay you right?" Mustang pointed out. "And quite well to,"

"Is that why you came up here? To ask me to join the Military again?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Well actually I only came up here to give you the ring," Mustang admitted causing Ed to deflate a little. "But I assure you Edward Colonels are paid very well, you wouldn't have to worry about needing to support your future family-"

"You really think I don't want to rejoin the Military because of money?" Ed snapped interrupting Mustang in mid sentence.

"Well than what is it Ed, can you tell me that much?" Mustang asked. Edward sighed angrily as he turned to look Mustang in the eye.

"When I became a State Alchemist the one thing I had on my mind had been getting my brother's body back that was it! My whole life I had been told how horrible the Military was but I over looked that knowing they'd have the resources I'd need to help my brother." Ed stopped for a moment expecting Mustang to interrupt him but he was surprised when he remained quiet, so Ed continued. "While I was with the Military those years the only times I went to see Winry was to get repairs done on my automail and every time she saw me I was beat to hell and at my worst. But the worst of it was when Kimbley brought her to the North to use her as a hostage against me."

"What are you getting at Ed?" Mustang asked softly. Ed's expression turned to a scared one as he looked back to Mustang.

"Today when Winry was attacked I immediately thought that she wouldn't make it out alive, and that's how she must have felt while Al and I were gone for so long. I don't ever want to put her in danger again or have her find out by a phone call that I was killed in action working for the military." It was quiet for a few moments as Mustang let everything Ed had said sink in when Ling said from behind,

"I have to say I agree with Ed, I wouldn't want to put anyone I care about in harm's way either. I couldn't even accept one of my vassals sacrificing themselves for my sake," he said while thinking back to Lan Fan's grandfather Fu. Mustang sighed as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder, a gesture Ed was surprised to find comforting.

"I understand what you're saying Ed, and to be honest I thought you were only denying the offer to spite me. But I realize that isn't the case." Suddenly Mustang chuckled to himself as he looked over to the garden again. "You know, I recall having a conversation like this with Hughes after the war in Ishval."

"Really?" Ed asked surprised.

"Yeah, he was ready to marry Gracia but didn't want her to worry about him ever dying in the line of duty."

"So what happened?" Ed asked curiously.

"He took a desk job immediately after being promoted, almost never went to crime scenes and worked through his subordinates. Not to say he didn't know how to defend himself but he rarely had to fight anyone," Mustang told him. Mustang turned to look at Edward, and consequently Ling as well, as he said in a sincere voice. "Since your reason for not rejoining the Military is an appropriate one I'll only ask you one more time. If you agree to become a Colonel you'll be able to pick your own team, you won't have to answer to anyone other than myself and Fuhrer Grumman and I'll also personally hand pick a special ops team to protect your future family; along with a healthy yearly salary, benefits and a budget for any inquires you may need to make."

"What about vacation and sick leave?" Ling asked out suddenly.

"He'll get them," Mustang said.

"How many members on this team of his?" Ling asked.

"Five, but that doesn't include State Alchemist's under his jurisdiction and regular soldiers."

"Does he get an office with a view?"

"What are you his lawyer?" Mustang asked stubbornly as a vein appeared on his head in rage.

"Well I don't want you to take advantage of Ed here," Ling said defensively as he put a friendly arm around Ed's bare shoulders. "I've got an idea, come work for me and live here in Xing. You and Winry can live in the palace and I can guarantee I pay you better than a government salary can."

"As tempting as that is Ling I don't think I could stand you being my boss," Ed said shooting Ling a friendly smile. "I may as well stick with Mustang here; and besides, with his ego I'll be running Amestris in a month." Mustang was about to argue angrily with Edward until he realized what Ed was saying due to the taunts.

"So you'll do it then?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll do it," Ed agreed with a sigh. "But the minute you become Fuhrer I want a Pension plan that can easily support my grandkid's kids!" Mustang chuckled as he shook Edward's hand in thanks and agreement.

"But what about Winry?" Ling asked curiously.

"I'll talk to her once she's finished in the bathroom, I need to speak to her anyways," Ed informed him.

"Well if that's the case then I better head to my own room," Mustang said as he walked back into the room with Ed close behind, Ling disappeared into the shadows much to Edward's relief. As Edward opened the door for Mustang to leave the bathroom door opened revealing Winry in her silk night dress.

"Ed you still haven't changed yet- oh, General Mustang. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Winry I was just leaving, I'll talk to you later Edward."

"Right," Ed agreed as he shut the door behind Mustang.

"What was that all about?" Winry asked curiously.

"Winry sit down, we need to talk."

"About what?" Winry asked as she took a seat on the bed; Ed took a seat beside her as he grabbed both of her hands into his.

"Listen Winry… Mustang asked me to rejoin the Military as a Colonel, and I accepted."

"But you said you were done with the Military Ed!" Winry protested angrily as she tried to get up in a fit but was held by Ed's grip on her hands.

"I know! But Mustang insists he needs me to have a position of power to help insure him the throne as the Fuhrer."

"But Ed-"

"It's a desk job Winry," Ed assured her. "I'll be sitting at a desk pushing papers all day; in fact I'll barely be seeing any combat at all."

"But you still could!" Winry protested.

"It's not likely!" Ed argued.

"Ed you can't count on having a desk job and not dying because of it, look at Mr. Hughes! He had a desk job and he still ended up being killed."

"By a Homunculus!" Edward continued to argue. "Unless there's another Government plan to destroy Amestris I doubt that'll happen to me."

"But you can't use Alchemy anymore!" Winry said frantically trying to draw at straws to convince Ed it was a bad idea.

"Neither can a majority of the high ranking officers in the Military, Armstrong and Mustang are really the only ones left!"

"Damn it Ed!" Winry shouted angrily as she finally freed herself from Ed's grasp and went out on the balcony to get away from Ed. Ed sighed, guessing Ling was probably still out there eavesdropping on their argument, as he followed Winry to the balcony. He stood a few feet behind her as he noticed that she was hugging herself tightly while trembling slightly.

"Why are you doing this Ed?" Winry asked almost inaudibly.

"I told you why," Edward said gently before Winry turned around and looked at him angrily, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're doing this for Mustang Ed," Winry said stubbornly. "We both know there's more to it and I want you to tell me right now why you're doing this."

"I'm doing this for us!" Edward said stubbornly, losing his temper.

"What do you mean for us?" Winry asked in angry confusion. Suddenly Ed's face grew a bright red shade again as he pointed at Winry while shaking.

"I'M CALLING YOU OUT ON YOUR OFFER!" he shouted embarrassedly.

"WHAT OFFER YOU MORON?" Winry shouted back.

"Before I left for Creta you promised to give me 85 percent of your life! Well I'm making it official!" Ed said as he clumsily fell to his automail knee and held the ring box out to Winry. Winry froze as she stared at the ring box, having an idea what was inside of it.

"You're doing this so I'm not angry at you anymore aren't you?" Winry asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"You know damn well I'm not!" Ed said angrily as he stood back up. "You want to know why I accepted Mustang's offer. It was so I could provide for you and our future family Winry!"

"But Ed-"

"Look I know you're going to say we have your Automail business, but think about it long term. Do you think you'll be able to work if you're pregnant in the future? Or what if you get sick?" Winry had nothing to say, she knew Ed was right but she didn't want to admit it knowing it would lead to him joining the Military and leaving her again.

"I don't want you to leave me again Ed," Winry admitted as tears went through her eyes again.

"And I don't want to leave you ever again," Ed admitted as he pulled Winry into an embrace. "That's why I want to get married Winry, that way Granny can't object with you living with me when they send me… where ever. I want you by my side every day for the rest of my life Winry, and I can promise you that nothing is going to cut our time together short."

"How do you know that Ed?" Winry asked "How do you know that you won't get injured or die suddenly?"

"Please! After all the shit we went through to stop the judgment day I may as well be a god myself," Edward deduced. Seeing that Winry wasn't amused by his joke he looked down into her lustrous blue orbs and said as convincingly as he could, "I swear Winry, nothing in the world will ever keep me from coming back to you, I promise." Winry wiped the forming tears at her eyes as she smiled up to Ed and kissed him passionately.

"Yes," she finally said as she separated from his lips.

"Yes?" Ed asked, somehow surprised by the answer.

"Yes! I'll marry you Ed." Edward broke out into a big grin as he kissed Winry more passionately than before as she returned the gesture. When they finally separated again Ed brought the small box back up to Winry and opened it slowly for her, her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Oh my- Ed it's beautiful," she exclaimed as her eyes began to tear up again. Smiling Ed took the ring out of its box and gently slid it onto the ring finger on her right hand.

"I had the gold band forged in Creta, bought the Sapphire here in Xing and had Alphonse transmute it together for me.

"It's perfect Ed," Winry said as tears managed to escape from Winry's eyes.

"You know I hate it when I make you cry Win," Ed said tenderly as he held Winry in his arms.

"Shut up and kiss me you Alchemy Freak." After another long embrace the couple found themselves lying on the large bed, holding onto one another tightly and affectionately as they slept. As they held each other in their arms they both silently thought about how their lives would be different from now on; from that day forward it would no longer just be about him or her, it would be about them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Preparations for the Future

"You want us to rejoin the Military?" Darius asked in surprise. It was early the next morning after Ed and Winry had officially gotten engaged and Ed wasted no time in putting together those he wanted for his military team: his first choices being Darius, Heinkel, Zampano and Jerso.

"That's right, Mustang is reinstating me into the Military as a Colonel and I'm allowed to pick my own team, so I've picked you four as my first choices."

"Aren't we technically all AWOL?" Jerso asked. "We did technically betray our commanding officer to escape with you guys."

"Well technically Kimbley was never officially brought back to the Military," Mustang explained, he had requested meeting with the people Edward had chosen and while he wasn't crazy about having Chimera work in the Military he wasn't about to break his word to Edward. "So the only thing you guys could be accused of is aiding and abetting, which I've already written off on your records."

"What's the point of all this anyways?" Zampano asked. "I thought once you got Alphonse's body back you were finished with the Military."

"I was, but I've agreed to work for General Mustang until he assumes the throne as Fuhrer. Or crashes and burns, whichever comes first," Ed said simply. A vein pulsed on Mustangs head as Heinkel spoke up.

"So what's our deal in this then?"

"You'd all regain your ranks as Second Lieutenant; as far as anyone's concerned you were all on a mission for the Fuhrer. However you will not be officially listed as Chimera for the study is still Human Transmutation and thus still a taboo," Mustang explained.

"So how would we fight?" Zampano asked.

"We're not saying you can't transform but you can't let it become common knowledge that you're Chimera. However feel free to transform in front of convicts and other members of the Military who know you."

"What do you say guys? Are you in?" Edward asked hopefully. Darius and Heinkel looked at one another while nodding while Jerso and Zampano seemed to have more concerns about it.

"Sure kid we're in," Darius said as Heinkel nodded in agreement. "We've worked with you before to defeat Father and stop the Judgment Day, can't see how this could be any harder."

"Thank you," Ed said gratefully with a bow of his head while he looked towards Jerso and Zampano. "What about you two?" he asked.

"Look, we want to help you kid," Zampano started. "But we don't want to stay in these forms any longer."

"Yeah, we want our old bodies back," Jerso said in agreement.

"So what? You guys would still be able to work without being Chimera, I just need people that I can trust working with me," Ed replied.

"And besides," Mustang added. "You'd have a better chance getting your bodies back working for the Military. I'm not making any promises but the science and development teams have a branch specifically for studying Chimera without creating them, they may be able to find a way to change you back." Jerso and Zampano looked at one another curiously.

"What do you think?" Jerso asked.

"We give them what the Alkahest's here found out and who knows. It's worth a shot I guess," Zampano responded.

"Alright," Jerso said, his mood improved. "We're in."

"Great!" Edward exclaimed gratefully.

"Well now that your team has four members we still need to find one more, now I have a list of suggestions for your team. I'd recommend-"

"WAIT!" Mustang was interrupted and turned around to see Yoki barge into the private room panting heavily as if he had run several miles to get there.

"Yoki? What the hell are you doing here?" Darius asked in surprise.

"Please Edward Elric! Take me with you! I long to rejoin the Military and get away from that hell called a circus. Please let me join your group PLEASE!"

"NO WAY! You tormented the town of Youswell and tried to have me KILLED!"

"You're not _still _on about that are you? I've put the past behind me."

"YOU BITCHED ABOUT IT ON THE TRAIN RIDE HERE!" Edward shouted angrily causing Yoki to shrink in fear.

"Oh pleeeeeeeaaaaaase sir! I swear that I'll be useful to you, and I _was _a First Lieutenant back in Youswell. I have more experience than most in this room."

"Yes but what you did do was lie to the Military about conditions in Youswell and skim profits from the city along with stealing the ownership of the deed for nearly 3 years," Mustang pointed out.

"Yes but I did save Alphonse, Doctor Marcoh and Heinkel from Pride, didn't I?" Yoki looked back towards Heinkel hoping he'd back him up.

"Is that true Heinkel?" Mustang asked curiously. Heinkel sighed uncomfortably as he nodded his head.

"Yeah he ran Pride over with his car," Heinkel muttered.

"You see! I was a hero, I deserve recognition!"

"YOU DESERVE A PUNCH IN THE FACE!" Edward shouted causing Yoki to shrink again. Mustang sighed as he looked towards a still simmering Edward.

"While I'll agree that he is a sniveling coward he does have more political and office experience than everyone else in the room Ed, they are all soldiers. But whether you want him on your team or not is up to you." Ed sighed as he looked at the sniveling form of Yoki with begging tears falling from his eyes along with a trail of snot falling from his nose.

"FINE! He can come to," Edward mumbled stubbornly.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much sir!" Yoki said joyfully as he jumped into Ed's arms embracing him. "I promise to be the best First Lieutenant you've ever seen!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ed shouted throwing a now sniveling Yoki into the wall. "First of all don't EVER do that to me again! And second I'm not dumb enough to put you in charge of people, especially ranked above four Chimera." He turned to Mustang and asked, "What's the lowest rank he can be and still be a part of the team?"

"That'd be a Sergeant Major," Mustang said immediately.

"There you are, Sergeant Major Yoki everyone," Ed said in a dismissive tone.

"How could you demote me?" Yoki asked pathetically as he crawled on his knees towards Edward. "I worked so hard to be a First Lieutenant."

"Work harder than and learn not to piss me off," Edward muttered as Yoki cried in a corner of the room in the fetal position.

"I would suggest you have a First Lieutenant on your squad though," Mustang suggested. Just as Yoki arose, gleaming at being given his rank back, Edward pointed at Darius.

"Mr. Gorilla my first act as Colonel is to promote you to the rank of First Lieutenant."

"Cool," Darius said calmly as Yoki returned to his corner to sulk.

"_Why does nobody appreciate me?_" Yoki whined to himself. Mustang shut his folder as he stood up from his seat.

"Well Ed now that your team has been picked we'll need to get you situated in one of the major cities and have your coronation into the military."

"That's all fine and all Mustang but I'm going to have to take a leave of absence right after my coronation," Ed informed him simply.

"_You haven't even_ _started working and your requesting time off?!_ You better have a good reason for this Elric," Mustang said stubbornly. Instead of rating angrily at Mustang he smiled happily instead as he put his hands behind his head and walked out of the room.

"Well it is my wedding and honeymoon after all," he said simply as he walked out of the room. It took about five minutes but once Ed was half way down the hallway he heard the others back in the room yell,

"WEDDING?!" Edward couldn't help but laugh as he walked away; it wasn't long until he heard someone from behind seem to follow him from out of nowhere.

"So I understand congratulations are in order than," Ling said kindly as he walked besides Ed wearing a very formal looking robe.

"You spied on us last night didn't you?" Ed asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I swear I didn't look into the room after she put the ring on," Ling promised as a sly smile appeared on his face. "I was assuming you and your fiancé would want some _alone time."_ Ed sighed as he looked to Ling with distaste.

"Don't you have to get ready for your coronation?" he asked.

"It's not for another few hours," Ling complained. "And besides I'd rather hear about how your night with Winry went."

"Well don't get your hopes up," Ed said while blushing. "After she said yes we went to bed without doing anything."

"You mean… no hanky panky?" Ling asked in surprise. Instead of getting angry Ling was surprised when Ed only sighed and shook his head.

"Winry wants to wait until we're married before we have sex, and I'm respecting her wishes."

"Ouch that's rough," Ling said apologetically. "What if she sucks in bed?"

"SHUT UP!" Ed asked finally losing it as he tried to kick Ling with his automail leg. The young Emperor leapt over it effortlessly and landed back to the floor without missing a step in his stride.

"I'm serious Ed, what if she's lousy and you're stuck with her for the rest of your life?"

"I'm not marrying her for sex you idiot!" Edward said with a wild blush on his face. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well I would hope so but think about it," Ling suddenly stopped talking as he turned to look behind him suddenly. "Shit, listen Ed you never saw me and I was never here."

"What do you mean?" Ed called out as Ling disappeared. He muttered something to himself as he heard another pair of footsteps land behind him; he turned to see Lan Fan wearing her robes and mask.

"Have you seen my lord?" she asked.

"He went that way and told me to say I haven't seen him," Ed said immediately.

"He needs to dress for his coronation but he's more worried about looking foolish in the sacred kimono."

"Well yeah it's a dress," Ed said having to agree with Ling. "I wouldn't want to wear one either." Lan Fan said nothing but merely disappeared as she went off in search of Ling. As Edward returned to the room he shared with Winry he walked in and was surprised to see Winry already awake.

"Well you're up early," Ed said in surprise as he wrapped his arms around Winry's waist from behind.

"I'm trying to decide which of these dresses to wear," Winry said seriously as she looked at the two dresses atop of the bed. They looked exactly the same except one was red and the other green.

"Where did you get these dresses, I don't think I recognize them," Edward said as he looked at the dresses.

"May and I bought them when we were in the Chang territory," she explained as Edward nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Which one do you like?" she asked trying to remain calm from Ed's touch.

"I like the red one," he replied almost instantly as he looked at the two dresses on the bed.

"Yeah? Well I'll go with that one then," Winry decided as she put the red dress to hang on the bathroom door.

"What are you getting ready for? The coronation isn't for another four hours," Ed complained as he lied down on the bed.

"Well I need to plan what I'm going to wear!" Winry protested.

"Yeah yeah," Ed said absently as he waved off Winry's complaints.

"And what are you going to wear the tux you had on last night again?" Winry asked.

"That was the plan yeah," Edward said absently.

"Ugh, you are so hopeless," she pouted as she walked towards the bed and looked down at him. "At least tell me you'll wear something nice for the wedding," she pleaded.

"Of course," Ed assured her. "That'll be the last time I ever have to wear a tuxedo," he added looking at his freshly cleaned formal wear hanging besides Winry's chosen dress.

"I don't know Ed, I thought you looked rather dapper in it last night," Winry complimented as she sat down on the bed. Edward sprang up from his lying position as he wrapped an arm around Winry's waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well I guess I can wear it a couple of times after the wedding," he said with a teasing grin as he placed gentle kisses down Winry's neck. She seemed to moan slightly by his touch and was visibly upset when he pulled his head away.

"Why'd you stop?" she pouted as Ed couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey you're the one who wants to wait till we're married, I don't want to coerce you into changing your mind," Edward said in a teasing matter.

"Now whose being a tease," Winry pouted as Ed kissed her gently on the forehead.

"So when _are_ we getting married?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well if Mustang wants you to rejoin the Military I want to get married as soon as possible, that might be difficult though."

"Oh I don't think so," Ed mused. "We can have the ceremony and the party at your house, invite all of our friends, we can have my teacher and Sig cater the affair; all we have to worry about is if the one hotel in Resembool has enough room for everybody."

"But when is your coronation?" Winry asked.

"About a month," Ed replied.

"Then we'll have to get married when you get home," Winry insisted as she rested her head on Ed's shoulder.

"Are you sure? It's not too late to back out," Ed said only half joking.

"I don't know, I really like the ring," Winry teased as she looked fondly at the ring on her finger. "If I called off the wedding I'd have to give it back."

"Glad to know your toughing it out for the right reasons," Edward pouted as Winry pushed him down on the bed, lying on top of him with her head on his chest.

"You know you didn't have to get me a ring right? I would have married you regardless," Winry assured him. Ed put his hand on the small of her back and rubbed her gently as he chuckled.

"Well you say that _now_ but later when your friends get married and get rings you're going to want to compare and show off how much your husband loves you." Winry smiled as she kissed him lovingly, their lips together in gentle yet passionate kisses. When they finally pulled away from one another some time later Winry laid her head back onto his chest as he held her gently.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first or me?" she asked quietly, content to lie atop of him for the rest of the day.

"How about," he said in a suggestive but nervous tone, "We go take a bath together," he suggested. Winry looked up at his face and saw Ed was blushing wildly at his own suggestion.

"You really are a tease," Winry said as she began blushing herself.

"So what do you say?"

"Soon," she said gently as she kissed him on the forehead. "But not today," she then got off of Ed and walked off, a little more sway in her step than necessary, as she went to the bathroom door. She looked back over her shoulder with a cute smile and said in a sultry sounding voice that drove Ed crazy,

"I'll use the bathroom first." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her as Ed groaned and fell on his back onto the bed.

"That woman is going to kill me," Ed said with a groan.

Six hours later everyone was outside the Yao palace in the courtyard in their formal wear as the coronation ceremony had already started. Ed yawned in boredom and noticed Zampano and Heinkel doing the same; the old man on the palace balcony had been talking for the past two hours about unity and the clans of Xing surpassing their differences to be one clan. Ed would have fallen asleep if Winry hadn't been there to stab him in the ribs with her elbow every time he was about to nod off. When the old man had finally finished speaking everyone was allowed into the palace to the throne room where Ling was standing regally in his Emperor's Robes, Lan Fan could be seen slightly hiding behind the throne. The old man approached Ling, a simple yet elegant looking crown in his hands, as he raised the crown over his head he said several sentences in the Xingese language before putting the crown upon Ling's head. As soon as the crown touched his head everyone in the room cheered and the festivities had begun.

Everyone in the room was either dancing to the elegant music being played or eating the delicious foods being brought out constantly or were respectfully congratulating the new Emperor. The party went on for 12 hours never relenting until the end; it wasn't until Winry noticed the time (4a.m.) that she thought to bring Ed back to the room so they could get some sleep for their early train ride in the morning. They had opted to stay longer but Winry wanted to get home and not only tell her Grandmother about her engagement but also wanted to immediately begin the preparations for the wedding. After twenty minutes of looking, and with May's help, she finally found Ed, his brother and all of their other male friends in a bar like area of the palace drinking and smoking cigars as they played a game of cards. Apparently the only ones left in the game were Mustang, Armstrong, Alphonse, Darius and a sweating Ed who had a terrible poker face.

"FINE! I call," Ed said dramatically as he pushed the remainder of his meager chip pile into the center of the table.

"I call to," Alphonse said cheerfully as he threw in the chips, he seemed to be in the lead along with Mustang.

"As do I," Mustang said.

"Too rich for my blood," Darius said with a sigh as he threw his cards to the ground.

"EXCELLENT!" Armstrong called out as he flexed and suddenly appeared topless on top of the table. "NOW ALOW ME TO SHOW YOU THE STYLE OF CARD PLAYING PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"

"WOULD YOU GET OFF THE TABLE?" Ed and Mustang shouted in unison. Once Armstrong was finally seated it was revealed that Alphonse was the winner sporting a straight. With Ed cleaned out and obviously fuming Winry approached him from the side and wrapped her arm through his.

"Come on Ed! We need to wake up early for the train tomorrow."

"Just one more hand!" Ed said stubbornly.

"Ed you're all out of chips!" Winry pointed out.

"He's been borrowing from me the past few hands," Al admitted with a smile and chuckle. "He already owes me $200."

"That's it Elric I'm cutting you off," Winry said sternly as she dragged Ed by the back of his jacket. The two fell asleep instantly and had managed to make it to the train station with only seconds to spare after buying Pinako's tobacco. Mustang, Armstrong and the rest of Ed's team were staying for a while longer in Xing while Al promised to be at the Rockbell home before Ed had to leave for Central. Alphonse May and Ling (who was guarded by a hidden Lan Fan) had gone to the train station to see them off; at seeing the newly crowned Emperor at the Station everyone within 500 yards was kneeling to Ling who seemed oblivious to it, his attention mainly on Ed and Winry.

"I'll be sure to be there for the wedding Ed," Ling assured him. "Although I hope the hotel in Resembool has enough rooms for my entourage."

"You may need to bring a few tents," Ed said under his breath as Winry and May embraced.

"I wish I could help you plan for the wedding but I need to remain here to help build good relations between the clans," May said apologetically.

"I understand just don't miss the wedding, you are a bridesmaid after all." As May gushed over the news that she'd be a bridesmaid Ed and Al said their good byes with a brotherly handshake.

"I'm the best man right brother?" Al asked.

"Of course! Who else would I pick Mustang? Ling? Armstrong?" At the image of Armstrong stripping at the wedding Ed and Al both shivered involuntarily as the train let out a warning whistle that it was almost time to leave.

"You guys better get on," Ling said with a smile as he ushered the two away.

"Yeah, see you later Ling," Ed said with a smile as he shook the Emperor's hand. Moments later Ed and Winry were waving good bye from the window as the train went off out of Xing and into the desert; the engagement finally made official the hard part of actually planning the wedding was now ahead of them, but that wasn't what Ed was worried about. As the train entered the desert Edward's main worry was figuring out how to tell Pinako that he was going to marry her Granddaughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Return to Resembool, Pinako's Approval

The train ride back to Resembool definitely seemed shorter to the now properly engaged couple of Edward and Winry. In seemingly almost no time they were already exiting the train in the small rural town; Winry had been nervously talking nonstop on the train about the wedding and Edward, while excited about the wedding, was worried that Winry was planning too much in such a short time. Regardless the couple chatted excitedly about the wedding plans as they walked back to the Rockbell home; Winry carrying her tool box and new automail/armor designs from Xing while Ed proceeded to carry the other four suitcases back to the house. As they approached the house Edward suddenly stopped as a nervous chill seemed to go down his spine.

"What's wrong Ed?" Winry asked noticing how Ed stopped at the front porch of the house.

"I don't know," Ed admitted nervously. "But I feel as if something bad is going to happen once we get into the house."

"Come on Ed your imagining things," Winry said with a smile. Returning the smile Ed walked up the steps of the porch and opened the door. The moment he took a step into the house he found himself seeing stars as he suddenly found himself lying on the floor.

"Granny!" Winry called out noticing her Grandmother standing on a chair set by the door way, a wrench similar to Winry's in one hand with her pipe in the other.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME FOR YOU OLD HAG?!" Edward shouted angrily. Pinako took a hit from her pipe and exhaled as she said in a calm indifferent tone,

"That's for anything you may have done in Xing that I wouldn't have approved of."

"DON'T I AT LEAST GET THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT?" Edward asked as he looked down at Pinako who was still standing on the chair.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE SHRIMP!"

"I TOWER OVER YOU NOW YOU MICRO MIDGET!" As Ed and Pinako's gazes intensified and shot beams of death at one another Winry interrupted the staring contest by giving her grandmother a loving hug.

"Glad to see you didn't burn the house down while we were gone Granny,"

"Well of course not, I lived alone long before your father was even born," Pinako said, the tone in her voice softening considerably. As Winry pulled away from her embrace Pinako grabbed the wrist of her left hand and looked down critically at the ring on her finger.

"Well it looks like more happened in Xing than I thought," Pinako said as she looked towards Winry and then Ed. The couple was blushing, Winry in happiness while Edward was blushing in nervousness. A small smile forming at the corner of her mouth Pinako said in an indifferent tone, "Why don't you tell me what happened while I get dinner started."

It didn't take long for Pinako to prepare a platter of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade as she placed it on the table as Winry and Ed talked about their trip to Xing; Winry did most of the talking, Ed was too busy shoving sandwiches in his mouth and doing his best not to let any crumbs on the floor. Winry made sure to leave out the part when everyone at Ling's coronation banquet was attacked but did tell Pinako of Ed's decision to rejoin the Military and their decision to get married in approximately a month's time. After listening closely to Winry's description of the events of what happened at Xing and of their plans for the wedding Pinako took a long, hard pull on her pipe before letting off a puff of smoke while looking at her granddaughter and her new fiancé.

"Well it sounds like you two have your work cut out for you," she said simply. "Why not wait awhile so you aren't rushing things?"

"We thought about that," Ed explained. "But we decided that we wanted to get married before I officially begin working for the military."

"Well you're welcome to use the house for the party and the ceremony," Pinako assured them as she puffed a ring from her pipe. "And I'm sure that father Mark would be happy to perform the ceremony. That is if you wanted a church wedding?" Pinako asked raising an eyebrow slightly at Ed.

"Of course," Winry said immediately. Pinako looked towards Edward who nodded in agreement.

"I already agreed to it, I may not be crazy about religion but I know it's important to Winry to be married by a priest like her parents were so I'm all for it." Pinako watched as Winry smiled and intertwined her fingers into his, a scene that almost made Pinako smile at the sight. Almost.

"Well it's pretty late already and it wouldn't do to work yourselves into exhaustion the first day of planning," Pinako said sternly. "We can start the preparations early tomorrow; in the meantime we should all get some sleep." As Winry and Ed said good night and headed for the stairs Pinako called out to Edward causing both of the young adults to turn around. After taking another pull on her pipe she looked directly at Ed and said what was on her mind. "Even though you may be engaged to my granddaughter I will not allow you to go at one another like two dogs in heat. Now whatever you may have done in Xing is done with but I will not permit you two sleeping in the same room together or doing god knows what, understand?"

"THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF YOU HAG?!" Edward responded blushing furiously, Winry was blushing just as heavily as she protested to her grandmother as well. As the two walked up embarrassed to their _separate _rooms Pinako finally smiled as she took a pinch of the Xingese tobacco they had purchased for her. As she lit the end of her pipe and inhaled the spicy exotic taste of the plant she mentally prepared herself for the hell that would soon storm around the house.

The next day as Pinako had predicted was very hectic; Winry wasted no time getting up early and waking Ed up immediately. The young man complained momentarily about waking up so early but immediately stopped his whining when Winry threatened to replace his leg with an infant sized arm. They were up and dressed at approximately 5 a.m. and went down stairs to get started on the arrangements. They decided to start off easy and make a list of everyone they were going to invite. It would go without saying that the residence of Resembool would come to celebrate whether they were invited or not. As for the people they would actually invite there were a good amount of people they wanted to invite. There would of course be their friends from the military: Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Armstrong, Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. They also included Ed's future team including (much to Ed's chagrin) Yoki while also sending invites to Winry's friends in Rush Valley including Garfiel, Paninya along with Mr. Donnick and his family. They also invited Gracia and Elicia Hughes. After including their friends from Xing and Ed's teacher Izumi and her husband Sig they had a relatively good idea at how many people they were going to invite, however they were going to prepare for extra people if they decided to invite other people along the way.

After a few hours they began making calls to all of their friends, deciding it would be faster than sending invitations through the mail. They told Lieutenants Hawkeye and Ross to tell Mustang and Armstrong the date of the wedding along with the quartet of Chimera and they planned to tell Alphonse the next time he called them. Once the calls had been made the easy part was over as the difficult jobs began emerging. Izumi and Sig had said they'd arrive a week before the wedding to prepare the food and help out making their worry over food lessen, however they still had to order some of the food and they still had to borrow tables and chairs for the party while also telling everyone in the town the date of the wedding. Pinako was able to get Father Mark to speak at the wedding without any problems, claiming that the priest had spoken at both her wedding and Winry's parents. The old woman could see how hard the two were struggling to get everything in order for the ceremony; it had already been a week and they were already half way done with their preparations. One night after Winry had already fallen asleep and Ed was busy moving tables out in the backyard Pinako walked out with a bottle in one hand and her other hand behind her back.

"Hey Ed come here for a minute," Pinako called out. Ed wiped his brow with his arm and walked towards Pinako who was holding the bottle out to him. "Why don't you take a break and have a drink with me?"

"Whiskey?" Ed asked in surprise as he looked at the bottle. "Come on Granny you know I'm underage."

"As true as that is I think after everything you and your brother have been through we can overlook that rule," Pinako said with a small smile. They took a seat on the back porch as Pinako poured the brown liquid into two glasses handing the slightly emptier glass to Edward. "Bottoms up," Pinako said as she downed the contents of her glass, Ed looked hesitantly at the glass for a moment before gently tipping his glasses contents into his mouth. He was surprised that, despite the burning sensation it left in his throat, the drink was very sweet.

"Hey it's not bad," Ed commented as he took another sip from his glass. Pinako chuckled as she poured herself another glass, slightly fuller than the last one.

"Your dad and I used to drink this when I was younger, some odd fifty or sixty years ago," she said as she drank from her glass. Ed stiffened at hearing he and his father had had something in common but ignored the feeling as he took another sip from his glass draining what was left in it. Pinako refilled his glass half way without being asked as Ed spoke up.

"So you obviously knew Hohenheim pretty well then," he said absently.

"Probably more than most people," Pinako admitted as she took a small sip this time from her glass. "He first came to Resembool when I was a young woman, probably 28 or something. He had told me he spent most of his life traveling and never stayed in one place for too long, but then one day he said that something about Resembool made him feel at home. Ever since he stayed around and was my drinking partner for quite some time." After Pinako downed her third glass she took out her pipe and began filling it as Ed asked her a question.

"How did he and my mother meet?" Pinako lit the pipe and took a hit, exhaling before answering the question.

"He met Trisha when she was still a child," Pinako told him. "She was a very bright child and something about her had always made your father brighten or change his usual mannerisms."

"So he was a pedophile," Ed said with a smirk and a huff as he drank deeply from his glass, the burning in his throat feeling surprisingly comforting.

"Knock it off Ed," Pinako scolded in between huffs. "Your father never touched your mother until she was an adult, and she was the one to make a move on _him_."

"You're kidding?" Ed asked in surprise. Pinako shook her head as she was inhaling from her pipe and exhaled several rings into the night sky.

"Nope, she was 19 or so at the time, not too far off from Winry's age. She had caught him after one of our nights on the town and, well one thing led to another."

"And what, nine months later I was born?" Ed asked as Pinako refilled his glass.

"No not quite. The next morning Hohenheim actually thought he had taken advantage of Trisha while he was drunk and was continuously apologizing to her. He wouldn't stop until she assured him that she had taken advantage of him."

"And then they got married?" Ed asked.

"Pretty much," Pinako said while exhaling. "Your father basically watched Trisha grow up and thought their relationship was wrong at first, but he got over it and they got married; a few months later she was pregnant with a loud mouthed shrimp with a knack for getting into trouble." Ed actually chuckled at that causing Pinako to smile at the corner of her mouth. She refilled her glass and held it up towards Edward.

"Just promise me one thing Ed," she said in a serious sounding tone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't just up and leave like he did, she may have never said it but it killed Trisha when he didn't come back and I know it would be the same with Winry."

"Never," Ed said automatically. "I won't ever be like him and leave her."

"Well good then," Pinako said as she tapped her glass to his, both of them taking a deep drink from their glasses.

"I think I'm starting to feel the drink," Ed said wearily as he put the back of his hand to his head.

"Oh you'll feel more of it in the morning," Pinako promised with a smile. "Your Father always liked this particular drink because it took you longer to get drunk but it would stick with you for almost a day."

"Great, thanks a lot Pinako," Ed said with mock scorn as he rose from his seat on the porch. "I think I'm going to head off to bed."

"Before you go Ed I have something for you." Ed stopped as he looked down at Pinako who had taken out a small worn out ring box that seemed to have been in a drawer for ten years. She tossed it to him in a lobbing manner, when he caught it he looked at it quizzically before opening it. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a simple silver ring sitting in the box.

"It was Winry's father's ring," Pinako explained as a shocked look over came Ed's face. "Urey and Sarah left their rings here for safe keeping before going to Ishbal."

"Granny I can't accept this," Ed said trying to hand the ring box back to Pinako only to have her refuse it.

"Sure you can, I'm sure Urey would have wanted you to have it. Besides I already gave Winry her mother's ring. Take it." Ed looked hesitantly at the ring in the box before finally nodding and putting it on his ring finger, earning him a smile from Pinako.

"Thanks Granny," Ed said with a sincere smile.

"Don't mention it," Pinako said after an exhale of smoke.

"To be honest I was expecting it to be Hohenheim's ring," he admitted.

"I didn't think you'd accept it if I offered it to you," Pinako admitted as she finished off her drink. "I have it upstairs if you want it though, I took it off of him when i found him at Trisha's grave a few years ago. The way I see it it belongs to you and Alphonse."

"Pfft no thanks," Ed said scoffing as he waved the idea off.

"Well I'll hold on to it in case you change your mind," Pinako assured him. Ed yawned as he turned around and walked towards the door into the house.

"Well I'm going to hit the sack, thanks again for the ring Granny,"

"Night Ed, try to stay in your own room tonight." Pinako could hear Ed silently fume in the door way and couldn't help but smile unseen by her future Grandson-in-law as he walked into the house without another word. Pinako chuckled as she refilled her glass and downed it again now looking to Den, who had just lied down next to her, saying in an amused tone, "He thinks we're dumb Den," Pinako said with a chuckle; Den looked up at the sound of her name. "He thought we didn't know that he and Winry have been sleeping together." Den barked conversationally as Pinako shook her head.

"No I won't mutilate him, he is engaged to Winry and she told me they didn't do anything in Xing anyways so I think I can cut him some slack for once." Den whined questioningly earning her a head rub from Pinako. "Of course I trust Winry! She wouldn't lie to her sweet old Grandmother, and even if she had I'd of known." Den barked again as Pinako took a final puff off of her pipe before dumping out its contents. "Well Den I think I'll head off to bed to, try not to wake the neighbors," she said with a chuckle as she headed off to bed.


End file.
